


What’s Your Fantasy

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL SEXUAL ACTS ARE CONSENSUAL, Anal Sex, BDSM, Badass Poe Dameron, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Cock Worship, Collars, Courtroom Drama, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Orgasms, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Snoke, Exhibitionism, Eyeliner, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylo Ren Redemption, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Not Holdo Friendly, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Phone Sex In Space, Political Drama, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sexual Fantasy, Slight-ish Breath Play?, Slow Build-ish Kink, Spanking, Submissive Poe Dameron, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, at times - Freeform, because Both Poe and Kylo are messes, by a third party, by a third party again, not Leia friendly, prisoner kylo ren, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the galaxy tries putting itself back together, and Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren reach an unusual agreement.





	1. Cell Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for helping me develop this! Title from a Ludacris song I never listened to.

_— “Get on your back, Dameron.” —_

_— his wrists bound again, this time with silk scarves —_

 —  _teeth, nipping him for everyone to see. “You’re mine, Dameron. All mine.” —_

It was in his apartment on Coruscant that newly anointed Chancellor Poe Dameron woke, sweaty, slick, and with an erection so hard that it was painful. He groaned, turning on his side, feeling suddenly very ashamed. It was one of those moments when the fantasies seemed to mingle with the nightmares, and it was good at making him both unsettled and horribly aroused when he woke up. 

It didn’t help that the rest of him felt all but untouched and empty. His hole, his mouth, everything. It was something he wasn’t supposed to feel or fantasize about, he knew that much, and yet, here he was. Wanting, hard, empty. 

Poe groaned, got to his feet, his erection throbbing. A shower would help. Preferably a cold one, just to get rid of the heat in his body. He headed towards the fresher, stripped, and got in. He didn’t have much time to really linger in the shower; he still had to meet with the Senate to discuss the fate of the remaining First Order members. Including, he thought, Kylo Ren. Who he had a monster of an erection over. He didn’t want to tease, he didn’t want to prepare, just rid his body of this obsession that he had with this erotic dream. He pumped and stroked roughly, moaning in desperation as he pumped. He stroked, Kylo’s face flickering in and out of his mind until finally, he came explosively, moaning as he pressed his head against the shower wall. 

He hated himself for it, but it was easy to pretend that nothing happened. Washing his semen off his hands and belly, getting dressed, preparing himself and getting some Yavin food (stars, he was hungry) to eat. Poe has to admit that in the midst of the ridiculous pretensions of politics, stuff from Yavin felt like home. 

A quick goodbye to BB-8 (who luckily had not seen him masturbating) and Poe headed towards the Senate building. Rebuilding from everything the First Order had done wasn’t easy, but at least Poe could try. 

***

Saying that the Senate meeting was frustrating was one way of putting it. There were too many people. Too many people who had too many opinions on what to do with remaining First Order prisoners.

“And what of you, Chancellor?” one of the Senators said. “What is your stance on the former Kylo Ren?”

Poe sighed. He was almost hoping that this wouldn’t be brought up. “Regardless of Kylo Ren’s crimes,” he said. “The Republic has always stood for decency and justice. We’re going to find a solution to this that upholds those values to the very last.”

“The only good solution is executing him,” another Senator said. 

Several other Senators bellowed their assent. Poe couldn’t hold back the clench in his chest that suggested that he couldn’t bear the thought. Kylo had tortured him, and yet — stars, he wished his feelings about the man were straightforward. They seemed to be a whole stew. 

“Like I said,” Poe said. “We’re going to uphold these New Republic values to the very last.”

***

Poe wouldn’t deny that even walking down to the prison block on Coruscant actually gave him chills. Something about the fact that it housed some of the worst criminals in history was enough to make Poe wonder. 

More specifically, the First Order being imprisoned there. The remaining members. Some were rattling the bars of their cages. It was at the end that Poe found Kylo, who looked like he had curled up into himself. 

“Be careful,” one of the guards said. “If he makes a move to hurt you, don’t be afraid to pull the alarm.”

Poe, not saying out loud that it looked like Kylo was currently about as in the mood for it as a kicked kath hound, nodded. 

He sat in front of the cell. Kylo raised his head, and spoke. “I was wondering when you’d come to see me.”

”I see.” Poe couldn’t help but wonder how long Kylo had been wanting to see him. He sighed. “Not exactly the news I want to give you, but...you’re on trial in two days.”

”They don’t know what happened, do they?” Kylo said, a little too evenly. 

“What happened when?”

”The night I destroyed the Temple. Well, rather, when the Temple destroyed itself.”

”Bantha crap,” Poe said, almost impulsively. 

“I didn’t really tell you everything.” A beat. “I was trying to protect you.”

”Good job,” Poe said, sarcastically. 

He could have sworn that a flash of hurt and regret entered Kylo’s brown eyes. Poe regained his more professional persona quickly. “The New Republic will be willing to hear your side of the story.”

”We’ll see about that,” Kylo said. 

A growl sounded through the prison cell, and Poe realized, after a moment, that Kylo’s stomach was growling. 

“Have you eaten?” Poe said. 

Kylo sighed. “No.”

”Have the guards fed you?"

”No.”

Poe swore that he’d kill the guards. But that wouldn’t do any good, so he searched through his pack and found his lunch that he hadn’t had time to eat. A packed lunch. 

“Eat with me,” Poe said. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, looking surprisingly in control for someone whose stomach’s growls had grown. “An invitation from you, Chancellor? How can I resist?”

Well, Kylo hadn’t lost his sarcasm, Poe would say that. 

They ate, Poe eating carefully, Kylo eating like he was dying of hunger. Poe couldn’t help but watch as Kylo ate, almost like a starved animal, cramming food into his mouth and licking and, in the case of apples and other fruit, sucking on his long fingers to get the juices off. He ate like he was starving (then again, considering the guards had probably been starving him...), and even watching him suck on his fingers (not even bothering to use silverware, really), Poe couldn’t help but stare at those full, soft lips wrapped around the long digits and wish they were somewhere else. 

The image popped into his mind before he could stop himself. Kylo, on his knees, face practically buried in Poe’s pubic hair as he sucked his cock, drawing every moan and plea out of Poe he could —

_I can make it happen, Poe._

_I can make every fantasy you have come true._

Dear stars. Kylo was in his head again, and it seemed that even his sexuality wasn’t safe from this man —

“I have to go,” he said. “It was an...interesting visit, Kylo. I’ll see you again.”

It was the best way he could excuse himself from the situation, all things considered. Even heading towards the exit, he was shaking, mortified, and relieved to be out of Kylo’s presence. The worst part was that the fantasy wasn’t necessarily unpleasurable. Part of it had been almost like finding the other half of something that had been broken, part of it had been like finding someone or something lost. 

And reaching his apartment, carefully locking the door so BB-8 couldn’t eavesdrop, Poe changed into pajamas (stars, he hated those heavy Chancellor robes), pulled away his pants, and stroked. He had all the time in the galaxy now, so he took it slow, teased, before moving towards his shaft and stroking to a climax that had him moaning Kylo’s name despite himself. 


	2. But He Means Nothing To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s follow-up conversation with Kylo goes badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for verbal humiliation, and some pretty bad verbal humiliation at that (mostly I wanted to make it a part of exploring Poe’s psyche). 
> 
> Chapter title from “Everything You Want” by Vertical Horizon.

The trial was in two days. At least Poe could visit Kylo while he was still in his cell. He made his way past the other prisoners, towards Kylo’s cell. This time he’d brought food for the both of them ahead of time, and he could have sworn that Kylo’s eyes came alive at the sight. A spark.

Poe wondered if the guards starved him that often. 

“You came back,” Kylo said. “Here I thought you’d left for good.”

”Not really.” Poe, somehow, doubted that he could leave Kylo even if he desperately wanted to. 

“Here I thought I’d...driven you away.”

”Yeah. That.” Poe winced at the memory. “About that. I...well...”

”I have to admit I was surprised,” Kylo said. “And as tempting as it all was...I have no idea what to do about it.”

Poe could already feel the urge to look away in embarrassment. Then, “If it makes you feel better, I feel the same way.”

“Well, good to know we’re in agreement on something.”

Silence. Then, “There’s still a lot I don’t get,” Poe said. 

“Ask me whatever you wish.”

”Why did you leave me?” Stars, the moment Ben has left had felt like Poe was going to die. Everything that followed only made it worse. 

Kylo paused. “It’s a long story.”

But he told it. And Poe couldn’t help but feel a stab of horror — Luke Skywalker, attempting to kill his own nephew? It made no sense. Then, “Luke wouldn’t...”

”How much did you know of him? Really?”

Poe had to admit not much. 

 Kylo continued. “Exactly.”

“But I don’t understand the rest of it,” Poe said. “I really don’t. Why did you do any of this? You could have run. You could have gone to me. I could have protected you.”

He broke off. Maybe he couldn’t have. Maybe he wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t help but, now, thinking back to the torture on the rack, feel as insignificant as one of Yavin’s insects scurrying about on trees. He didn’t have the Force — and kisses and cuddles and loving words couldn’t save Ben from the Dark Side. He wasn’t Revan saving Bastila, he would say that. 

Maybe that was why Kylo did what he did. Just because in the end, he was unimportant. Just like the rest. 

He wasn’t even a Jedi. 

Kylo actually paused. It was like he was processing Poe’s self-blame. Then, “If you think it was that, you’re making assumptions. False ones at that.”

”Wasn’t it?” 

Silence. Then, “I don’t understand you at all,” Kylo finally said. “You’re Chancellor of the galaxy...and you think I matter somehow.”

”You do.” 

Somehow, Poe could deal with unrequited feelings for this man. Sexual desire and, of course, love.

Kylo seemed to go rigid. Then, softly, “I need a moment. Just to think.”

Poe nodded. He left, and somehow, he felt even more lost than when he’d first entered the complex. 

Sleep didn’t come easily to Poe Dameron when he got back to his apartment, and when it did, it brought less of an erotic dream and more a nightmare. 

_He didn’t know where he was except for some sort of dark room where he was all but kneeling on the floor with his wrists bound with a silk scarf. Kylo was standing above him in that moment, dressed in black, fingers positioned under his chin and forcing him to meet his eyes._

_“You’re nothing,” he said, “Nothing but an insect next to me. You honestly think you could compare to me?”_

_“No.” Even in his dreams, it was like Poe couldn’t think of a sarcastic comment. Kylo’s hand stroked his hair, and he couldn’t help but in that moment, feel almost possessed._

_“Exactly. You’re nothing, Poe Dameron. Imagine what the General would think if she saw you kneeling on the floor like this. Now who’s the weak one?”_

_A stroking along his jawline, almost possessive in nature. “Beg prettily, Poe Dameron, and I’ll give you everything you want...”_

Poe woke in that moment, taking sharp, shallow breaths. Some of his dreams had been weird, but the suffering-from-possibly-unrequited-desire dream was pretty bad. Maybe Kylo had tortured him because he was insignificant. Maybe...

No. He wasn’t. He just wasn’t. 

Poe took a deep breath. He doubted he could go back to sleep. Right now, what he needed was something to read. Something light. 

He just wished, even as he read, that he could get Kylo Ren off his mind. 


	3. The Trial of Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes on trial, and Poe learns a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Totally making up the legal system here as I go along, really. Not satisfied with the chapter, admittedly, but let’s say addressing Kylo’s legal sentence here was really complicated.

Today was the day of Kylo’s trial. Other trials were coming up soon, of course — trials like the other Knights of Ren, for example, and Hux’s trial, and more. Including the ones who thought that they were just following orders. The others who still lived after the war. Kylo was going to be the first one — as the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, people wanted to see him suffer most. Well, at least the people who hadn’t known him somehow as Ben Solo and were flabbergasted as to how such a nice kid grew up to be a monster.

Poe had to oversee the trials, while the New Republic actually rebuilt to get the judges it needed. He had to face Kylo Ren — and meanwhile, help deliver a sentence that would satisfy everyone, not that there was such a thing.

So he headed into the courtroom, where Kylo would be. Where other witnesses would be, actually. Even taking his place in his pod, Poe took a deep breath. He could handle this. He could get through the trial no matter what it took, and he could do this.

And the more he told himself that, the more he could believe it.

He was the one who spoke first really. Who talks first indeed. “The court has convened today to discuss the trial of former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, formerly known as Ben Bail Solo. He stands accused of multiple war crimes, including but not limited to patricide, attempted matricide, destruction of a whole solar system, destruction of a village, slaughter of half the Jedi Academy, torture, and war crimes most heinous.” A beat. “How do you plead?”

Silence. Then Kylo spoke. “Is the New Republic making up lies for its charges now? I did not destroy the Hosnian System; in fact, I opposed it. Hux’s actions were and are abhorrent.”

”The defendant denies the charges?” Poe said.

”Some I do, some I don’t. These war crimes most heinous were part of war, as was the torture. It was torture, no more, no less.” But there was something trembling below Kylo’s voice that suggested that he didn’t quite believe it himself. “Killing Han Solo, attempting to kill General Organa, destroying Tuanul...they were acts of war. You should know.”

 _I didn’t kill anyone who wasn’t doing the killing first._ But Poe didn’t say it out loud.

”Does the defendant wish to call in a witness?”

”I wish to represent myself first. There’s much I have to say.”

”Very well. Why did you destroy the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV?”

”My uncle is a monster and tried to kill me in my sleep.”

Outcry from the Senate erupted in that moment, and Poe sighed, rubbing his forehead. There were so many people calling Kylo a liar, accusing him of insulting Luke’s legacy, things of that nature. Kylo stood tall in that moment, and the anger was clear in his eyes. “Can’t stand the idea that Luke Skywalker was a bad man? That his last stand on Crait was the act of a coward unwilling to fix his mistakes? That everything he did that day was based on a lie? My only regret regarding him was that I couldn’t drive a lightsaber through his worthless skull for every time he emotionally abused me, and what he set off. Because he was too much of a coward to know he deserved that pain.”

”Tell us what he did to you.” It would be something trivial, Poe thought, something like not being allowed to stay up past your bedtime. Then he chastised himself for thinking of something so vicious.

Then Kylo told him.

It had been when Ben got older that Luke really heaped the hatred on him. Mocking his skill with a lightsaber, including saying that a one-legged gizka could fight better than him — starting when he was eleven, actually. Calling him embarrassing. And when he was eighteen, accusing him of using his pretty face to try and make sure that no one saw how truly evil he was, one of many similar uneasy comments that his uncle made as Ben grew into adulthood.

Kylo then told him the rest. Of going to the Temple for help, only for the Temple to turn on each other like beasts. Of meeting Snoke, who had been mentally stalking Ben for years on end, which had been the main cause of Luke’s treatment of him. Of becoming Kylo Ren. Of how rage towards his uncle kept him going all these years, how Snoke had tortured him to coerce him into torturing Poe (and Rey), how Snoke set up the test to kill Han Solo, and more. The more he listened, the more Poe swore that he was about to go supernova in his head.  _My Ben..._

And there was corroborating evidence. Rey said that Luke confirmed it when she came forward. Artoo somehow had holorecordings of the night the Temple burned down. Medical and psychological records. Too much more. 

“I see,” Poe said, finally. “Kylo...Ben...what you have done is horrible without a doubt. In the end, I suppose you aren’t a clear-cut case of victim or villain. You are both. There will be no execution for you. I release you on one condition...you are to do what you can to atone for your crimes and heal yourself.”

It wasn’t a perfect sentence, but in the end, it was the best that he could do. For Kylo, for everyone, both living and dead.

Even as the court adjourned, Rey was the one who took him aside. “Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?” she said.

Poe shook his head. “I don’t know. I know the whole thing’s going to be a blow-up next morning. For everyone.”

Rey nodded. “I do hope you’re ready to handle it. For everyone’s sake.”


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo begin their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I swear the mention of Snoke is like a trigger warning in and of itself.

The way back to the apartment complex wasn’t exactly what Poe would call easy. It was on the way back to the turbolift, with Hux’s words during the trial (more specifically his rantings) ringing in his head, that he found Kylo by it. An initially solitary figure clad in black who turned to look at him, and Poe noticed how vulnerable-looking he really was. It wasn’t something he would think to associate with Kylo, but here he was.

”What are you doing here?” Poe said before he could stop himself.

”Looking for you. I wanted to speak with you.”

”You could have just tried my office,” Poe said.

”I suppose I should have.” A beat. “The trial yesterday...well, it was eventful, wasn’t it?”

”Why are you really here?” Poe was no telepath, but he could only assume Kylo wasn’t here for small talk. Or something like it.

”We’d best talk in the turbolift.”

Once they got in, Kylo took a long breath. “I wanted to talk about the last time we saw each other. In the jail cells.”

“Right. That.”

Poe thought back to his dream of kneeling, his wrists tied with silk scarves (apparently, bondage with these things was starting to become a recurring element in fantasies and nightmares he had alike), thought back to feeling like an insect — like he hadn’t been good enough to save Ben Solo.  

It was something that Kylo must have picked up on, because he said, “You...fantasize about this?”

”None of your business, that’s what.” A beat. “Do you take pleasure in invading other people’s privacy?”

He could have sworn Kylo winced at what he said. He kept going. “It wasn’t just a torture. Not for me. Do you know what it’s like to feel like you weren’t strong enough? Like you tried and tried so hard and you couldn’t protect that vital source of information? Maybe I didn’t show it, but it was there all the time...”

Slowly, Kylo nodded. Then, “I was the weak one. Not you. Never you.”

Silence. Poe was already trying to take it all in. The fact that Kylo had called himself weak...

Poe took a deep breath. “I...know that Snoke forced you into doing it. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

”You were right.”

A pause. 

“I wanted to say that I thought about this,” Kylo said, “And I feel the same way towards you that you do for me. I don’t know how I can give you what you want. I don’t know if I should. But...I’m not going to leave you again.”

Poe hugged him tightly in that moment, and he was grateful that no one else could see into the turbolift. They would be asking questions as to why the Chancellor was holding onto Kylo like he was all that mattered. 

“I love you,” Poe murmured into his shoulder. “I missed you so much.”

”I know.” Kylo said. “I really do know.”

***

They reached the apartment that Poe stayed at. BB-8 gave Kylo a wide berth, and Poe supposed that he couldn’t really blame him, in the end. He saw the flash of pain come over Kylo’s face, but the former Supreme Leader seemed to accept BB-8’s misgivings about him, at least for the moment. They sat down, and Poe couldn’t help but be reminded of the old days, when they would just sit down for a cup of caf and just talk. 

Kylo was the one who spoke. “How long have you had these fantasies?”

Poe paused. That was a good question. “A while,” he said. He wasn’t about to go into detail, really, about what he’d been feeling and why he’d been feeling it. It still felt personal, and there was always the possibility of being turned down, ridiculed. Poe wasn’t afraid of not getting off, but being shamed and ridiculed for his fantasies...

“I see,” Kylo said. If he was reading Poe’s thoughts, he didn’t bring it up, thank the stars. “You want me to dominate you, if I’m not mistaken. Take some of the weight off.”

”Yeah.” Putting the New Republic back together was stressful, let alone for someone who still had nightmares, complicated feelings towards the man who hurt him, and plenty more. 

Kylo sighed. “I can’t hurt you again. Not after last time. But I can’t see myself as being submissive either. The very thought, after what Snoke did, is...something I can never do.”

Poe’s chest clenched. 

Kylo continued. “He never violated me sexually, but serving under him was pure humiliation.”

”You were abused,” Poe said. “That wasn’t submission.”

”Possibly. I don’t know what it’s like. That and...what I’m doing is the least I can do after everything I did.”

Silence.

”It’s not just pain, from what I can gather,” Poe said. “I never tried it, but I did run into some stuff on the Holonet.”

”Then I guess this is my first time learning about it.” Kylo furrowed his brow even looking down at the datapad as he typed in a search term Poe couldn’t see. “Force, is it possible for someone to do...that?”

Poe’s lips twitched. Even seeing the former Supreme Leader utterly baffled — it was so very normal, so very Ben Solo, that he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Kylo looked up, and Poe swore that there was a hint of a smile touching his lips. “Well, I’m glad you’re finding my confusion funny.”

”You’re Ben again. That’s the thing.”

Kylo’s smile faded. It was a lot like he was going down a road that Poe couldn’t quite retrieve him from. “I don’t think I can ever be that.”

Poe reached out, squeezed his hand. In the end, it was the best he could do. Kylo smiled, faintly, at him all the while. 

It was Poe’s turn to fill out his separate sheet. There were so many kinks. Too many. Some of which Poe was looking forward to trying, some he wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole, some in-between. A lot he hadn’t tried as well. So many things unknown. 

He handed the datapad to Kylo, who looked over it. Then, “I guess we have a place to begin, then."

Kylo filled out his part of the sheet. Even as he handed it back to Poe when he finished, there was something hesitant about it, almost like he was embarrassed about the fact that he liked any of it so much. Like he was somehow wondering what Poe would think. Some of the fantasies he had must have seemed bizarre, twisted, anything like that, but Poe wasn’t about to run screaming. He loved him. 

“I feel,” Kylo said, “Ashamed of some of the things I want to do.”

”I’m not scared.”

Slowly, Kylo nodded. He seemed almost unwilling to believe it. 

“If I were to criticize what you wanted...well, I’d be a hypocrite. At least a bit.” Poe smiled as he spoke.

“Right.” Kylo sighed as he spoke. “I think we’d best come up with some...other details. Like what kind of safeword you’re going to use. What to call one another.”

Poe wrinkled his nose. “I suppose you want to call me ‘pet’ or something like that.”

”No.”

”Or you want me to call you ‘sir’ or ‘Master’.”

”No,” Kylo said. “I think those days are behind me.” A beat. “Even when I was with the Knights, I considered myself more of an equal to them than anything else. But I’m thinking that’s not really important. We’ll figure out the titles as we go along, I think.”

Poe nodded. 

It was while coming up with the safeword that Poe thought of something. That moment, when he had been interrogated on the Finalizer, and he had gone to a meadow on Yavin, only to have that invaded too. It would be a good reminder. Just to keep Kylo in check. 

“Meadow,” he said. 

Kylo didn’t have to inquire further. Poe has a feeling he already knew. 

“That could work,” he said. 

“Good. We have some sort of agreement, at least.” A beat. “We’ll have to think of where to stay as well.”

”Separate for now,” Poe said. “They might start talking.” A beat. “Either way they’ll start talking, but I’m not ready for you to share my apartment completely yet.”

Another nod from Kylo. “I see.”

They talked, and somehow, it was almost like finding the other half of something broken, because Poe had been missing Kylo for quite some time. Too much time. Kylo drew up his rough draft of what they would do, and said, “Meet me tomorrow when you can.”

”I will.”

Maybe there was no turning back for Poe, but in that moment, he found that really, he almost didn’t want to. 


	5. Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. They bang, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Last night was a really productive chatting session with the awesome knight_of_cookies, who gave me ideas on how to flesh out this story. (Seriously, knight_of_cookies, you are amazing) I don’t know if I’ll be using some of the scene ideas given in this chapter, but they will show up next chapters, I promise.

Poe didn’t think that anger and arousal could really go together, but here he was, heading back to his apartment, completely frustrated with the way things were going. Politics shouldn’t be this complicated, politics should be fair...and yet at the same time, it seemed that politics really wasn’t fair. Even heading towards Kylo’s apartment, he took deep breaths in, deep breaths out. He was thirty-three now; he was better than this. He was usually pretty calm in situations like these — the exception was Holdo, and he had been terrified for the others as well as angry —

He knocked at the door. A click at the handle, and Kylo opened it — he was in shadows, and Poe wondered if there had been some sort of power outage judging by some of the lit candles, before Kylo beckoned for him to come in. 

It was inside that, from what Poe could see, the whole room had been set up like a giant production. Candles burning, the faint smell of incense — things like that. At least based on the amount of credits that Kylo had, really. “Dear stars, Kylo, where did you get all of this?”

”You’d be surprised what vendors can sell.” Kylo said wryly. Then, “Look at me, Poe. I want to see your eyes.”

”So we’re not doing eye contact restrictions then?”

”I could if we wanted to, but I’d be missing out on this.” Kylo’s gloved finger trailed alongside Poe’s jawline, making him shiver but not unpleasantly. “That too.” He smoothed hair out of Poe’s eyes. 

Poe shivered, though it was far from an unpleasant sort of shiver. Just how tenderly commanding Kylo was in that moment. His arousal was already building, a slower burn as opposed to a matchstick.

”If I didn’t know better, I would say you were enjoying this,” Kylo said softly. “Come on — you need to eat first. Then we can get to playing.”

Poe didn’t know how exactly Kylo had gotten his hands on old Yavin recipes, but they were pretty good for someone just starting out. It was a light dinner, light considering what they were likely about to get into tonight. Whatever they were going to get into. 

It was after a light dessert that Kylo said, “There’s actually something I want to give you.”

Poe stood up in that moment, and Kylo held out a box. Poe opened it, only to see a silver sort of necklace-like thing (that was the best he could approximate) in it. He looked up at Kylo. “Is that — ”

Kylo nodded. “A training collar. You mentioned that you had a certain attraction to being collared depending on the type. I decided to get one that would be inconspicuous, at least. If someone saw you with a metal or leather one, they’d ask questions.”

”Good idea. I like keeping my job.” Even looking at it, it could almost be mistaken for a necklace. Kylo slipped it over his neck, only to freeze as he felt the other chain around Poe’s neck.

”Poe, is that...”

”Mama’s ring,” Poe said. “I was always searching for that perfect partner, but...stars, Kylo, it’s warped but I kept thinking of giving it to you to wear one day. Even after...even after I found out what happened to you.”

”It’s strange,” Kylo said. “I ripped into your mind and even after that, you didn’t know whether to kill me or kiss me.”

”Yeah. You could say that.”

”I can’t go back in time,” Kylo said. “Old legends aside. The best I can do is help you, however I can.”

Poe nodded.

”In this room, I’m not just your Dom. I’m not going to be cruel to you either; I was cruel enough on the Finalizer, and I regret it. I’m not going to be the sort who punishes you for the sake of punishment...there will be no cruelty behind it. In this room, I’ll be your teacher, your lover, and in heart, your willing slave. Don’t doubt that.”

Poe swallowed. In that moment, he felt something deeper than simply arousal — he felt like he was about to fall to his knees, or cry. Kylo smoothed away his hair again in a soothing gesture. It was grounding, at least.

“Shhhh, it’s all right.” 

 “You just...shouldn’t say the right things, Kylo.” It was like all of it was mingling. Now...now he wanted Kylo, terribly. It wasn’t just a desire for sex, but a desire to reconnect and know him and be whole with him. Everything.

”You deserve them. All of them.” A beat. “How are you feeling, if I may ask?”

”Better,” Poe said. “Better than I was in the Senate.”

”I knew there was a reason I never got into politics,” Kylo said wryly. 

Poe’s lips twitched. And for a moment, it was like Ben Solo was alive again.

Then Poe sighed. “If it wasn’t for the fact that they needed me, I wouldn’t have stepped up. Now it’s like I’m dealing with a bunch of bickering kids throwing tantrums.”

”Oh?” Kylo said. “What about what you need?”

Well, that was a good segue as much as anything. Kylo continued. “Who would suspect that underneath your responsible Chancellor role, you want someone to take care of you, lift the responsibility a little? And your thoughts — I thought I detected a bit of arousal in there.”

Poe shivered, though not unpleasantly. “I thought of you.”

”Did you think, somehow, that I could make it better?”

”Yes.” 

“Do you _want_ me to make it better?”  

“Please.” The arousal in his belly was so hot that Poe feared he would burn. 

Kylo nodded. “Strip for me. I want to see what that beautiful body of yours has to offer.”

Poe did, feeling almost nervous. He couldn’t help but go over his body’s physical faults in his mind — his belly fat, his scars. Would Kylo want him just looking at him? That was the question. Finally, he was naked before Kylo for the first time, and Kylo looked at him with such open worship that Poe couldn’t help but be amazed. 

“I thought you were beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “I never thought that you were the most beautiful man in the galaxy.”

“Could I see?”

An affectionate chuckle. “I thought I was in charge.”

Poe stiffened. 

“That was a joke. I’m sorry. You are right — as much as I like this leather...it’s only fair.”

Kylo stripped, and Poe couldn’t help but be amazed at how powerful his body was. His strong chest, his broad shoulders, thighs that could spread Poe’s legs if he wanted to. Even the scars couldn’t detract from his beauty. Poe spoke. “You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” A beat. “So...which one of us goes first?”

”Just lie down. Put your hands above your head and don’t move.”

Poe did. Even feeling this exposed to Kylo, the former Knight moved down his body, kissing and caressing it. In between kisses and caresses, Kylo murmured, “Do you like this? Being so worshipped, so appreciated?”

“I need more. More...intense.”

 Kylo smiled, practically wickedly. “I can’t deny you.”

He leaned in towards Poe’s chest. Poe felt his nipples stiffen even as Kylo circled them with his fingers. Even as Kylo tweaked them. Poe moaned, and Kylo’s wicked grin grew wider. “You like having your nipples played with, love? Having them caressed like this?”

”Oh yes, that! Just like that.” 

Kylo chuckled, but it was warm. “A little hypersensitive, are we? There’s more to come from here...if you pardon the expression.”

Poe’s breathing became heavy even as he thought about what was next. Kylo’s lips moved towards his nipples, his tongue (and Poe hadn’t thought that Kylo would have such a long tongue, such a clever tongue) laving them and making them all but pebble. Poe cried out, arched, only for Kylo to place a hand on him, gently pressing him back down. “Shhhh, patience. You like this, dear heart?”

”Yes.” Poe was all but moaning at the sensations. “Yes, yes.”

Kylo kissed him again, probably because he wanted to. “You’re getting wound up and I haven’t even gotten to working you to climax.” A beat. “Just keep your body still.”

Poe moaned. Even those gentle commands were all but making him more eager. 

Kylo kissed, licked Poe’s belly, from his upper abdomen to the soft parts of his lower abdomen. He nibbled at Poe’s belly, before murmuring, “Do you like being bitten? Nibbled at?”

Poe moaned. Kylo’s worship of his body felt so good. “Yes,” he said, moaning low and long in his throat. 

Kylo nibbled at the interiors of his thighs, and Poe almost sobbed in frustration. His desire was almost painful to touch, at least before Kylo moved towards him. “Do you want me to bring you to climax only using my hands? It’s the least I can do.”

”Yes, please...”

Poe was almost a wreck even as Kylo took ahold of his cock and stroked. Kylo was very much a virgin, but Poe would say he was good at listening to him. Careful, asking questions, all while keeping his absolutely-wicked-at-times dirty talk going. He could feel his climax building deep in his belly, and he all but whimpered, “What...about you...Kylo?”

”Tonight’s for you.” 

“I know. Just...may I?”

After a while, Kylo nodded, while chuckling warmly. “We really need to work on letting me be in charge.” Still, judging by his reactions even as Poe stroked and caressed, he was doing something right. And when they  came — when they climaxed, it was almost explosive, one after the other. Almost a chain reaction. 

They settled together, held each other close, and it was then that Poe couldn’t help but feel the tears coming. It was something he shouldn’t be feeling, but just the feeling of being reconnected with Kylo was so much, almost too much emotion, and Poe couldn’t help but feel the tears coming, all but falling from his eyes. 

“Poe?” Kylo’s voice was soft. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

”Yeah. It just...” Poe sighed. “It was wonderful. I just didn’t think that I’d find you again.”

”I’m here. Right now. And you did so well.”

”I’m glad.” A beat. “So tomorrow...”

”Tomorrow,” Kylo said, “We’ll be working up to things. At least, that’s the plan.” A beat. “I’ve never done this before, but at least I can do what I can. I’ve already started to get to know your body. Further sessions...perhaps I can get to know it more.”

”Oh yes,” Poe said. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty vanilla-ish, but I definitely didn’t want to jump into play too quickly. Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help.


	6. Inside Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some politics, and Kylo introduces Poe to the joys of anal. Still nothing really kinky yet, but it’s a slow build-ish kink for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was come the morning that Kylo woke first. He hadn’t always slept well. Being Supreme Leader was one example, when he was worried who was going to try and assassinate him first. This, though...he doubted that he had ever felt a greater sense of peace. A greater sense of completion. Like there was something broken, and he had found the other half of it. 

Poe was still asleep. Kylo couldn’t help but stay a while, watch him, watch the contrast of dark eyelashes against golden-bronze skin, his hair a mess. Even rumpled and disheveled, he was beautiful — and he wanted to touch him (how could Poe let him touch him after all he’d done? That was one of many miracles of Poe Dameron, he couldn’t help but think. The fact that he could still let a monster touch him) but he doubted he wanted to wake him. 

Poe woke on his own anyway. He stirred, yawned, stretched, before turning to Kylo. “What time is it?”

Kylo checked the chrono. “Only four o hundred,” he said. “You can go back to sleep.”

”I want to spend time with you,” Poe said. 

Kylo smiled. “What do you want to do?”

”Anything,” Poe said. 

“Are you feeling better?” Kylo said. 

Poe seemed to falter for a bit before saying, “A little. I didn’t expect...such a strong reaction.” A beat. “Then again, it’s not like I haven’t heard of it; it’s just not...what I expected. I guess I can’t believe you’re back.”

Kylo nodded. “I can’t believe it either. But I’m here. That’s what matters.”

They had breakfast, more Yavin recipes and things of that nature. Even as they ate, Poe couldn’t help but wish that they had more domestic scenes like this. Just the sheer coziness, the sheer amount of closeness there...Poe wanted more of that. Not just the sex, but the closeness. (Although even the sex was fantastic for a first time)

Poe had to head off to the Senate, but he kissed Kylo lightly before he left, still feeling the press of the former Supreme Leader’s lips against his long after he drew away. 

***

 Heading to the Senate was enough to draw attention, at least for Poe, to the new piece of jewelry that he was wearing around his neck. Even as he greeted the others, he wondered absently if anyone else really noticed the fact that it was there. Lingering around his neck, all but reminding him of what was left to be done. 

It didn’t even pinch, really. 

If anyone noticed the day collar, they didn’t comment. Poe could only assume they either didn’t care, or they didn’t want to be rude, really. Regardless, Poe said hello to everyone, even those in the Senate who he had a feeling weren’t fond of him. 

Being sarcastic didn’t exactly keep your job, after all. Tempting as it was. 

Today’s session was the matter of Jakku. It was something that was personal for Poe — Rey was from Jakku, after all, and she was one of Poe’s friends (even if they didn’t get to see each other often thanks to Poe’s work), and even heading some of the Senators acting like the scavengers were nothing but thieves and “bottomfeeders”...

”The situation on Jakku is disgraceful for the whole galaxy,” Poe said. “We are going to be doing what we can to help these people, to quote my friend Finn Windu, because it’s the right thing to do.” He almost could picture Finn giving him advice even though he and Rey were rebuilding the Jedi Order. Miles away, really. “These people have been suffering for far too long at the hands of an unfair set of circumstances. It’s the basic right of everyone to be clothed, fed, hydrated and safe. These scavengers are not bottomfeeders. They are heroes, heroes that should never have to go through the abuse they have.” A beat. “And we’re going to help them.”

***

It was long after Poe had packed most of what he’d need for Jakku that he headed over towards Kylo’s apartment. He’d left his stuff in his own apartment in a safe place; he just needed to see Kylo before he left for Jakku in order to represent the new practices they’d have to actually help the planet. 

Kylo was in his apartment, dressed in a slightly fancier version of his tunic and pants. Very Dommy, Poe couldn’t help but think. Not as Dommy as the leather, though. He would say that. 

“I thought I’d vary it,” Kylo said. “Welcome back, Chancellor. I saw you on the news; very impressive.”

”Thank you.” Then, “I wonder what they’d think knowing I liked this in private.”

”That,” Kylo said, “Isn’t a personality trait. I don’t recall the last time masturbating someone to orgasm was considered a personality trait."

”Meaning?”

”It doesn’t have any bearing on who you are. Not to me. Besides, everything we do is to help you or give you pleasure.”

”What about you?” Poe said. 

“My needs are...not as important as yours. I’m not going to use or abuse you for my gratification.”

Poe wondered, absently, what it was like to actually be, consensually, used. Everything negotiated, just for Kylo to be rough with him. 

“We’ll get there if you ask,” Kylo said. Then, “Forgive me. I shouldn’t be listening in.”

”Right. So...what are we doing tonight?”

”I wanted to try blindfolding you. Would you be up for it?”

Poe hesitated. The very idea of being so vulnerable to Kylo, having no idea what he would do next...already, he couldn’t help but be more than a bit nervous. 

“I...don’t think I’m ready.”

”It’s perfectly okay,” Kylo said. “There was something else I prepared in the event you weren’t up for it. That being...you mentioned you want to try anal sex, didn’t you?”

Poe nodded.

”Well, first...I have to make sure that you’re not badly injured during the act. Second, I want to make sure you know how to do it. I’m going to start slow, using my fingers. Is this okay with you?”

“Please.” Already, the mental image and imagined feel of Kylo using his fingers to fill him was too much. 

“Strip for me,” Kylo said, his voice practically a growl, something primal, something simply dominant. “If I want to open you up and fill you, I want to see all of your gorgeous form.”

Poe did so, groaning in frustration. His erection was aching, his hole felt empty. 

Kylo prepared a pillow for his hips — it was soft and fluffy, and even spreading his legs so, so wide for Kylo, Poe felt like he was floating. Floating with his legs spread, his erection rising towards his belly. Kylo spoke in that moment. “You look magnificent,” he said. “Stars, you know I’d do anything to please you, right?”

”Yeah.”

”I wish you could see how hard and needy you are for me right now. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were desperate for...me, inside you.” Kylo paused. “I wonder how you’d feel around me — warm and tight and home.”

Kylo was making him come apart with words alone. Poe murmured, “Please. Kriff me. Don’t hold back.”

Kylo nodded. “You think you’re ready?”

”Please.”

Kylo slicked his fingers with the lubricant he must have picked up somewhere before positioning them at Poe’s entrance, a frustrating tease. Then, at Poe’s request, Kylo used his fingers to enter him — and stars, fingers weren’t a penis, but Poe already couldn’t wait for another. It was as Kylo’s fingers grazed what must have been his prostate that Poe looked up at Kylo. “I’m...I’m ready. I can take you. Please, Kylo.”

Kylo slicked his dick with lubricant — a pretty impressive dick at that, and that made Poe harder — before looking down at him with the utmost tenderness and adoration. “Ready?”

”Please.”

Kylo lined up his dick with Poe’s entrance and pushed, gently, cautiously, almost torturously inside. Poe could already tell that Kylo had been holding back, because he actually moaned in relief as he entered Poe. Poe couldn’t blame him; Kylo just felt good, filling him up, his godsdamned glorious dick hitting just the right spots. 

“Touch yourself for me, Poe.” If Kylo’s voice had been growly before, it was nothing compared to how it was now that he was inside Poe. It sounded almost feral, almost unrestrained. “Kriff — I want you to splatter both of us with your seed...”

Poe did. The combination of Kylo thrusting into him, holding onto his hips for purchase (kriff, but he’d love the marks left in the mornng) and touching himself was so much pleasure it was overwhelming. 

“You like this? Me, grabbing your hips while I take you?” Kylo said. 

“Yes.” Poe wished he sounded more level in this moment, but dear stars...

”I do love your hips. The shape of them, their grace. And that magnificent pair of cheeks. So perfectly rounded. You have the body that could haunt anyone’s dreams. Man or monster.”

Poe basked in the praise. “Kylo, you — ”

“You’re beautiful.” Kylo released one hand from Poe’s hips to bring Poe’s hand to his lips, kissing it as he continued his thrusting. “You’re so beautiful. Now...touch yourself for me. Touch yourself more, and do not hold back.”

Poe did so, stroked in time with Kylo’s thrusts, trying to keep his whimpers stifled. Kylo spoke. “Let go, Poe. You even sound beautiful. I want to hear you, love.”

Poe groaned, moaned, even as he pleasured himself in time with Kylo’s thrusts, and when he came, he practically came undone, crying out Kylo’s name. Kylo followed not long after, and stars, the look of relief on his face as he released into Poe...

They lay together, Poe aching and wonderfully sore and exhausted and sated, Kylo getting up to kiss him. before saying, “I think we both need a shower.”

It was after the shower that they snuggled together. “How do you feel?” Kylo said. 

Poe sighed in bliss. “Amazing. I mean, even the marks on my hips I wouldn’t really consider a downside.”

”So I didn’t hurt you.”

”No.” Poe said. “I wonder what it would be like if...I was trying that on you. If I were inside you.”

”Maybe another time. You have a big day tomorrow.”

”We’ll have to find ways to stay in touch,” Poe said. “Anything at all. Comms, holograms, messages, anything.”

”We’ll get there when we get there.” Kylo said. “Now, you, Poe...you should go to bed. We both should.”


	7. For Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reformations to Jakku begin, and Poe and Kylo catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Preparing for Jakku the next morning — Poe almost didn’t want to leave Kylo. Even as he got up, still feeling pleasantly sore from being so kriffed last night, and dressed, he knew he had some things to negotiate before leaving. 

He didn’t know long it would take — a day to three? — just to take care of things on Jakku, but he would be back soon enough. 

Kylo was up too, making breakfast for the both of them. Poe couldn’t help but find it both amusing and endearing that the former Supreme Leader was actually cooking breakfast for the both of them and preparing their morning caf. He couldn’t help but notice the way that Kylo added certain elements to each, including Poe’s caf. 

Kylo turned around, smiled. “Good to see you up.”

”Yeah, well, I figured I’d get up early. I made this commitment; I better follow it through.”

Kylo nodded. “Please, sit down.”

Poe did. Kylo took a seat afterwards. “How do you feel?”

Poe grinned. “A bit sore, but it was worth it. More than worth it.”

”It’s not too bad, is it?”

”It’s the good sore.”

”Ah. Good.” Kylo sighed. “I just worry about hurting you again. At least, beyond your limits.”

“Thank you, Kylo.” 

“It’s no problem,” Kylo said. “I already hurt you once. I don’t want to do it again. At least, unless you’re all right with it.”

Poe nodded. “Again, thank you.”

”It’s my responsibility. And I love you, and want you to be happy.”

“I know.”

”So you packed your things?”

”They’re at my place,” Poe said. 

“Good. I actually have a few things I want to discuss before you leave.”

”You’re talking rules?”

”Only if you want them to be.” Kylo took a deep breath. “I trust you to take care of yourself. This isn’t what I imagine is easy work, really. Do you have food, water and medical supplies?”

”As much as I can carry.”

”Good. I already trust you to do a good job. So I’m not going to lay that out. And...do be good and try not to touch yourself on the mission.”

”Why would I do that? Touch myself, I mean.”

”Distance probably makes it more tempting, I can imagine.” A beat. “I’m allowing the exception for if we contact each other.”

”You mean, like comm sex?”

”Basjcally,” Kylo said. 

“Okay,” Poe said, grinning like he did when he and Finn were about to steal a TIE fighter. “You’re on.”

***

Jakku was exhausting. Even seeing the extent of the problems there on the planet was enough to make Poe angrier that this was even happening. It had been the same when Finn and Rose told him about Cantobight and what was going on there. Luckily, like with Cantobight, Poe could actually do something about it. 

They had put the foundations in place. Jakku would take careful tending, like a garden, but they could at least tend it now. They could. 

Even settling back in his nest of pillows that he’d set up in front of the comm, Poe couldn’t help but wonder if Kylo was ever going to call. Would he? 

Eventually, the comm rang. Kylo’s contact information was on there. Poe answered the comm, and it was there that he saw Kylo’s face. He couldn’t help but feel his skin prickle with anticipation, couldn’t help but smile. “Kylo!” He kept his voice quiet, but the delight still shone through. “You’re here.”

”I just had to find the right time,” Kylo said. “In between your schedule, and my...atoning business...it was just a matter of finding the right time to contact you.” A beat. “Have you touched yourself since I last saw you?”

”No.” Poe sighed. “I was...too busy anyway. A lot of stuff to do.”

”Ah. I heard. How was Jakku?”

”Exhausting,” Poe said. “After everything I saw, I could use a distraction.”

Kylo didn’t ask any more questions. It was like he already knew. “I’ll give you that then. A night together. I wish I could touch you, Poe, but I suppose that we can always compensate.”

Poe shivered, though not unpleasantly. “Tell me.”

“I’ve missed you,” Kylo murmured. “I never touched myself when you were away — I’d be a hypocrite if I did. But I thought of you.” A beat. “Did you know that I thought of what it was like being inside you last night?”

Poe couldn’t help but whimper at the memory.  He bit his lip, trying to keep from outright moaning at the memory of Kylo’s dick in him. 

“You make the most beautiful sounds,” Kylo said. “The way you whimper, the way you moan...it sounds like music. If I were with you, I’d be wringing those noises out of you however I could. All while kriffing your hole, feeling you around me.” A beat. “Do you like me inside you? Are you getting hard?”

”Yes.” 

“Pull down your pants and spread your legs.” 

It was a relief getting his pants off, Poe couldn’t help but think. 

“I can’t see you,” Kylo said. “Not your lower body, at least.”

”Sorry. Stupid comm,” Poe said. 

“Not your fault.” A sly smile from Kylo. “I still get a good view, I think. Your elegant long neck. Did you know that I want to mark it with my lips and teeth?”

Poe felt heat rush to his cheeks. The very idea of other Senators seeing evidence of claiming marks from Kylo on his neck...

Kylo paused, seeming uncertain. Poe said, “Tell me more.”

”Everything about you is so well-formed. Your neck, your chest, your hips...you’re like a sculpture. I could construct you in my sleep.” A beat. “Talking of those well-formed hips, how are they? Do you think of the marks I left and know you’re mine underneath?”

“I — I do now.”

”Good. You’re mine, Chancellor. I want you to remember that when you remember my hands on your hips as I kriff you.”

”Stars, Kylo...”

”What are you doing?”

”Teasing myself a little.” Poe moaned even as he rubbed a stiff nipple, tweaked it. “I’m...holding off.”

”Good.” Kylo purred the word. “Touch yourself for me, Poe. You look so beautiful...”

Kylo instructed him, gently. Massage your nipples, move lower, lower — and from there, Poe stroked as Kylo spoke to him. He stroked, and Kylo kept talking, talking about what they would both do...until, at least, Poe erupted into his hand with a moan of Kylo’s name. 

They paused for a moment, before Poe said, “I’ll be right back.”

After a shower and a quick change into a nightshirt, Poe headed back in. Kylo looked at him in that moment, a fond smile touching his lips. “It fits you,” he said. “How do you feel?”

”Tired.” Then, “Am I yours?”

”Yes. And I’m yours. Completely.” Kylo looked at him, earnestly. “I didn’t call myself your willing slave simply because. Now, get some sleep, Poe.”

”I love you,” Poe said. 

A warm smile from Kylo. “And I you. Now sleep.”


	8. Missed Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe reunites with Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Landing on Coruscant was tough and that was putting it mildly. All around him, Poe was surrounded by reporters asking questions about the Jakku mission, things like that. The rush of questions was enough to make Poe’s head dizzy, until he said, “We’ve got the foundations in place. All we need to do is work on maintenance for each stage. Jakku’s like a garden; it has to be tended well, no matter what happens.”

That, Poe thought, would at least allow him to get away from the (well-intentioned but annoying) reporters long enough. 

***

By the time Poe got to Kylo’s apartment, he was already anticipating more than the promise of sex — it was more the taste of Kylo’s lips, his arms all but crushing the smaller Chancellor to him. Poe paused. In a way, he supposed, he was fantasizing about all this like they were living together without fear, without hesitation. He didn’t know what to think of that. Was it possible? Was it —

He knocked on Kylo’s door. Kylo greeted him, dressed again in his slightly fancier version of his tunic, and the look of utter worship in his eyes said volumes. He beckoned for Poe to come in, and the moment Poe did, Kylo hugged him tightly. Poe breathed in his scent; he had no idea what Kylo was wearing but it smelled good.

”I made dinner,” Kylo said as he drew away.

”I can smell it.” Stars but Kylo was too good to him.

It was after eating and talking about the mission that Kylo said, “We’ve gotten you comfortable with more...vanilla-ish forms of sex. Well, more traditional. I was thinking of stepping it up a notch...but only if you’re comfortable with any of this.”

Poe nodded. “Are you starting with the basics?”

”Yes. I know you said you weren’t comfortable with a blindfold. That’s why I’m nervous.”

”I’m sorry.”

”Don’t apologize for setting boundaries.”

Poe swallowed. “It’s just...not knowing what to expect. I don’t like that.”

”A good reason. Of course, even if it was completely irrational, I would respect that.”

”Thank you. What else is there?”

”There’s sensation play, but that requires quite a bit of trust. There’s tying you up...”

Poe thought of the interrogation chair, the shackles on his wrists. He thought of the bad kind of being restrained, looking up at Kylo Ren’s mask with its cold, dead eyes.

Kylo spoke. “With scarves.”

”I guess as long as we stay away from durasteel,” Poe said. “And scarves seem to be a recurring theme, don’t they?”

”You could say that. As I was saying, there’s also spanking — with the hand. Tickling...”

Poe raised his eyebrows. “Quite a bit we’ve got there.” He couldn’t help, underneath the joke, think of the stormtroopers beating him in between him calling out for Ben — which really had made them beat him more. 

Kylo’s voice was soft. “It was my fault,” he said. “That you have such negative memories. I’m sorry.”

”Thank you.” 

Kylo kissed his forehead. “I would have killed Hux’s men myself for beating you,” he said. 

Poe swallowed, the moment of tenderness almost at odds for what they were about to do. 

“So what are we working towards?”

”A scene that combines two of the basics: bondage and blindfolding. But only if you’re okay with it. I want to make sure you trust me completely before we proceed.” A beat. “I’d be watching over you in the room, naturally — it’s generally a terrible idea to leave a bound submissive alone. Bad etiquette, or so I’ve heard. Mostly, I’d be watching over you, even if you couldn’t see me.”

Poe swallowed. “That’ll...require a lot of trust.”

”The other is impact play. That will require quite a bit of trust as well. Which is why we’re working towards it.” A beat. “How do you feel?”

“I’d say the blindfold and scarves are the least scary.”

”On their own or combined?”

“Mostly on their own. Scarves are the lesser of two evils. If it gets scary, I’ll safeword.”

Kylo nodded. “Exactly. Now...strip for me.” 

Poe did.

“Lie down.” Kylo’s voice was quiet, but commanding. “Extend your arms to the headboard.”

Poe did. Kylo walked over to the table, took two black scarves and tied them around Poe’s wrists. Stuff he still had in his closet, he explained to Poe as he bound him. 

“It really is amazing what you find around the apartment.” Kylo said.

Poe looked up at him, and he wouldn’t deny he was more than slightly nervous. Durasteel and fabric were two different things. This was Kylo unmasked looking down at him, not that mask — that mask with its cold, dead eyes. Kylo, looking down at him with such adoration and reverence — it was amazing that he could elicit that response even though he was supposed to be the one submitting.

”How do you feel?” Kylo said. “This isn’t too far, is it?”

”No.” 

“Good.” Kylo kissed him, tenderly, before moving down his neck. 

“I’ve wanted to mark up that pretty neck for a long time,” Kylo purred.

”Oh...oh, Kylo.” Poe was practically whimpering even as Kylo bit at the place where his neck and shoulder met, before laving the bite with his tongue. “I’m...going to have marks in the morning.”

Kylo looked up. “Should I stop?”

”No. It feels good. It’s painful, but it feels good.” Poe moaned. “Don’t stop.”

”If I didn’t know better, I’d say you enjoy pain a little. As long as it’s consensual.”

Poe groaned. Truthfully, Kylo’s mouth was practically wicked — straddling pleasure and pain. Kylo whispering if he liked being bitten didn’t help. 

Poe’s hips were jolting, only for Kylo to drift his hands towards them. “You want my hands there?”

Poe groaned again. “Yes. Hold onto them. I want to feel your fingernails dig into me when you kriff me.”

”Of course.” Kylo’s hands held onto his hips as his head — from what Poe could see, his head was lowering, all but between Poe’s legs — and Kylo spoke. “Do you want me to taste you?”

Stars, but the idea of Kylo sucking him off was appealing. “Please.”

A warm, wet mouth engulfed his dick, and Poe’s moan was long, yearning, as Kylo traced patterns with his tongue. His hands squeezed Poe’s ass, possessively, almost intensifying the feeling. Poe couldn’t help but whimper “more” and his dominant lover obliged. It got worse as Kylo buried his face further in Poe’s pubic hair, and stars, it was like he was going deeper. Poe wasn’t coherent; he was practically begging for more. He needed more of this pleasure — not just Kylo’s body, but his love.

There was an electric, delicious sort of tension in his belly, in his trembling legs and gasping breaths, and he said, “Kylo, stop!” 

Kylo drew off. “Are you well?”

”I’m so close. I...stars...”

”Come for me,” Kylo practically growled. “I want to see how you spasm and shake and strain against your bonds. I want to see your beautiful face contort, I want to hear you scream for me.”

Poe practically came apart, his gasps at the first sign of shaking turning to moans of pleasure, and finally, a shout as he spilled his seed. He came down from it, moaning in contentment, wondering absently if the people down the hall knew what Chancellor Dameron sounded like when he orgasmed. Stars, though, he never thought he’d feel like this, even the lonely nights masturbating himself to climax. 

Kylo untied him, checked for circulation issues (and nosy neighbors), before lying down in bed with him. “How do you feel?”

”At this rate, we’ll get sore,” Poe joked, and Kylo smiled.

”I’ll make sure we won’t. Besides...there are related activities that aren’t necessarily about sex. I just enjoy giving you pleasure.”

”I enjoy getting it. But...I want to give you pleasure too. And...” Even thinking about the pain aspect, there had been a moment, just a moment, when Poe had hit his head on the rack, and that groan had been half-pain, half-pleasure. “I don’t even like to admit I like it, but some pain, not all...”

”You get fascinated by it.” Kylo said. “Some of it.”

”Yes.”

Kylo hesitated. Then, “I won’t beat you. And I’m not caning or flogging you until I’ve had practice — and if you want it. I can start...simple, though. It won’t even have to be a punishment.”

”Why punishments anyway?” Poe said.

Kylo sighed. “It’s a spectrum. It can be as foreplay, or it can be a way to correct certain behavior. But I’m not going to punish you out of anger or spite. I won’t punish you for an honest mistake either.”

”I knew you wouldn’t.” Poe nuzzled him. 

“I was thinking of it in a way that could help you deal with your stress in the Senate.”

”How would that work?”

”You’d get a chance to literally shout your frustrations.”

Poe sighed. “A bit unconventional.”

”Isn’t all of it?” Kylo said. “So...about being bound...”

”I wouldn’t do it all the time, but it was...better than I thought it would be. Just...no cuffs.”

”No,” Kylo said. “No cuffs.”

They talked until they drifted off to sleep, Poe’s head against the former Supreme Leader’s chest as he held him close.

 


	9. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone notices Poe’s collar finally, and Poe does his part to prove to Kylo that he’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for this being almost sugary in nature. Seriously.

It was later, after the session in the Senate, that a reporter spoke with Poe. Apparently someone who wanted to get more information on the Jakku situation. It was in the midst of the conversation, which included talking about the matter of procedures set up on Jakku to make it more hospitable, that the reporter said, “If I may ask, Chancellor...I don’t mean to sound intrusive, but what is the necklace you’re wearing? The silver one, that is.”

Poe took a deep breath. How did he begin to explain it, really? “It was given to me by someone very special,” he said. That was one way to put it. He had given himself to Kylo — and Kylo had given himself to him. 

“Who are they? Whoever gave you that necklace?”

Poe paused. There was something in him that almost wanted to shout that it was Kylo...but he knew that wasn’t the wisest course of action. He almost wished that this was something that he could shout, instead of whisper. 

 “He’s,” Poe began, “A skilled warrior. Beautiful. He’s not perfect, but he’s doing the best he can. He’s caring. Funny. And he’d do anything to do the right thing.” All of those things that could apply to Kylo. “And when he’s happy, it’s like the galaxy’s mine."

”Do you love him?”

Poe smiled. “Every day, despite myself, I love him more.”

The reporter nodded. “I’m happy for you, Chancellor. He sounds like a good man.”

Kylo was. Poe only hoped that he could acknowledge it.

 ***

 It was entering the apartment that Poe could have sworn that Kylo actually seemed...honest to stars happy. “Did you mean everything you said?”

”Every last word.”

 Kylo chuckled. “They’re going to be wondering who captured the Chancellor’s heart.”

”Let them wonder.” Poe said. “Speculating is what the media does. It was the least I could do.”

Kylo stepped forward. “You were...incredibly eloquent. Although ‘beautiful’ is a stretch.” 

“Don’t say that. Don’t.” Poe was aware that Kylo had...more than a bit of self-consciousness about his looks. Some of the students had said that he had a face like a mule, but that wasn’t true at all. “You’re magnificent. Everything about you.”

The way Kylo looked in that moment — it was like no one had told him that before. It was enough to break Poe’s heart, make him want to kiss those wounds away. 

"Maybe I could prove it to you." Poe said. “I mean...”

”I’ll have to look it up.” Kylo pulled up his datapad. “No, not that one...not that one...Emperor’s black bones, why would I want that one...ah. There is one.” 

Poe looked carefully at the datapad, studying the entry in the kink databank about body worship. Usually done by the submissive, it usually involved kissing, licking or stroking the preferred body part. If the dominant allowed it. 

Stars, even the idea of using his lips and tongue and fingers to worship Kylo’s body was already making him want it, in more ways than just wanting to comfort Kylo. Even the thought was actually pretty arousing. 

“Do you have any preference?” Poe said.

“All of me,” Kylo husked out. “Show me how much you care.” A beat. “After I lie down, get between my legs. You won’t have to kneel.”

Poe couldn’t help but be grateful for that. Even kneeling brought back memories of the stormtroopers throwing him to his knees, roughly, in front of the villagers, like he was nothing...though that was really the least of the things he hated. 

Kylo stripped, lay on the bed, beckoned towards Poe. His moon-pale mole-dotted skin was laid out to Poe so carelessly, a bed full of the former Knight. Poe followed, before getting between Kylo’s legs. 

“Start above...the shaft. I want to prolong it as long as possible.” Kylo’s deep voice was almost breathy, and it made Poe shiver even as he laid his lips over the very slight, soft fold of fat under Kylo’s navel. A strong body, the softness below his navel just being endearing. 

“The navel,” Kylo murmured. “It’s...ticklish.”

Poe nodded, carefully staying out of the way of the navel as he moved upwards, peppering the upper expanse of his stomach with kisses. It was a mixture of soft and tight, and Poe almost exclaimed in delight realizing how their bodies were so similar. No one would have guessed looking at Kylo in the armor. Kylo kept his voice admirably steady considering that Poe was currently using his hands and mouth to worship his body. “You look good,” Kylo said. “You feel good. You’re doing so, so well, Poe.”

He stroked Poe’s hair, almost like he was commanding him, instructing him. “Further.”

Poe obliged, and Kylo murmured, “Kiss my nipples. Bite them, suck them.” 

Poe did so. Even listening to Kylo’s moans made him feel drunk on the sound. Kylo instructed him to move downwards, towards his cock, and Poe moaned in frustration even as he did so. He wasn’t done worshipping his chest. Kylo stroked his hair, and said, “Do you want...to stop?”

”No,” Poe said. “This feels good. Just to do this for you. Just to learn you.”

Kylo stroked his hair. “Use your mouth then.”

Kylo’s dick was impressive, and Poe doubted he could fit all of it in, but he could try. He kissed the head of Kylo’s erection, before licking at it, teasing, and judging by how Kylo’s voice had become husky with commands for more, Poe was doing a good job. He took it into his mouth, and he was certain his jaw was aching and there was too much teeth and everything, but Kylo was nothing but encouraging, murmuring praise for Poe all the while. Telling him how good he was, how good he looked between his powerful legs. And when Kylo warned him that he’d come, Poe stopped his worship, just to let him know that he was fine with it, and his semen was salty, strong salty, but it was him. 

Poe wiped his mouth, and he snuggled up next to Kylo, who was still recovering from orgasm. Kylo kissed him lightly. “Thank you, Poe,” he said. “Thank you. You are too good to me.”

”Anything.” Poe grinned, almost irrepressibly, even as he lay next to Kylo. “You feel better?”

”I feel...well-taken-care of.”

”Good. You’re so focused on taking care of me, but you don’t take care of yourself.”

”I have to." Kylo said. “It’s my duty.”

”I know. I just...want you to be happy.”

”Everything that makes me happy is right here in my bed, in my arms.”

“I want to do more." 

“I know you want the best for me, and I thank you for that, but...what you need is more important.” Kylo took a deep breath. “The act itself...would you prefer to do it again?”

”Yes. Completely.”

Kylo nodded. “As would I. You did so well, and made me so proud.” A beat. “I think I can start to believe you. You make me feel beautiful, if nothing else.”

”Good. Because you are.”

Silence. 

“I still haven’t figured out titles,” Kylo said. “At least for myself. I’m not a ‘sir’ or a ‘master’; it’s too military, I think.”

Poe paused. What could he use? What could he use that sounded authoritative, guiding, showed what Kylo was supposed to do...

”I think I found one,” Poe said. 

“You did?”

Poe nodded. “Teacher. Because you are.”

He could have sworn that Kylo’s breathing grew heavier, almost a contented purr. “Teacher. I like the sound of that.” A beat. “And outside our pleasure?”

”Angel. Because you’re that too.”

Kylo smiled. “You’re too kind to me.”

”It’s the truth.”

 “I haven’t been an angel for a long time.”

”You are for me.”

 There was silence before Kylo spoke again. “I may call you Chancellor outside of the bedroom, but here...” He paused. “You aren’t my slave, or my slut. There’s nothing wrong with receiving what I’ll give freely. Dear heart, perhaps, could work. ‘My pupil’ as well.”

Poe purred in happiness against his side even as they snuggled together, bound in their new names as much as anything.

 


	10. Exercising Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day, Kylo visits Poe in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this awesome-as-fuck fic that MidgardianNerd gave me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709161. Seriously, I adore her. <3 I mean, it is ridiculously well-done, and I figured I’d expand on it, as it were. Just to make it a part of the story.

The problem with politics was that it was a reminder that things still weren’t right, just, fair. After spending some time talking to Kylo (where Poe had expressed the desire for Kylo to surprise him at work, as likely impossible as that would be. They’d also discussed what was acceptable for the scene and which was not), Poe was reminded that there was still horrifying abuse on Jakku, that some of the Senators didn’t care, and he’d have to shout himself hoarse in order to make himself heard. 

All of which he hated.

Poe took a deep breath. “We’re not going to be abandoning these people. Whatever we can do, what is effectively slavery on Jakku is never acceptable, and we’re going to fight it at every turn. Let’s uphold all the New Republic is and should be, and make this galaxy whole.”

Even as some of the Senate chanted in agreement, Poe could only hope he could succeed in this endeavor. 

It was as he headed out that one of his guards spoke to him. “Well put, Your Excellency.”

”It’s the best I can do,” Poe said. He wasn’t about to let innocent kids suffer. Not even a bit. 

***

Making his way to 500 Republica was more difficult than Kylo had imagined if only to see Poe (and avoid some really bad traffic), but that (and finding ways to sneak into the building, compliments of his late father. Kylo tried not to let the pang in his heart become unbearable thinking about it, or he likely would have collapsed) was still worth it reaching what he knew was Poe’s office. As he found a corner in the rather simple office (Poe wasn’t really a hedonist like some of the other Senators whose offices Kylo — then Ben Solo — had been introduced to back when his mother had introduced him to politics), a low moan caught his ear, and he turned to look at the sight of his lover (he hesitated to quite call Poe his Sub) pleasuring himself, a hand in his elaborate pants, and Kylo couldn’t help but be surprised (wouldn’t Poe get caught?), pleased that Poe was finding ways to explore his pleasure, aroused (stars, the tilt of his head back to expose that pretty neck with its fading marks — and Kylo wondered if any of the Senators speculated who left them there — with his eyes closed...that was the most gorgeous thing he’d seen in his life), and feeling a bit chagrined that Poe had started without him. 

And stars did he want to join in. Bring Poe to a screaming climax...

”Have fun?” he said, amused.

Poe startled, arousal — over him, Kylo thought with amazement. He wasn’t the sort of being others felt desire for, and Poe’s desire for him was always a source of appreciation and amazement — turning to fear over an intruder. Poe had nothing to fear from him. He never did.

“That’s very impolite to not have invited me, Chancellor!” Kylo said, and he saw Poe relax, trusting him. (Even that level of trust was something Kylo couldn’t help but be awed by, even though there was nothing he could do for Poe that could ever be enough for his pupil)

“Kylo?” Poe said.

Kylo chuckled despite himself, a warm chuckle as opposed to a mocking one.

“How did you enter?” Poe said.

“Someone,” and remembering Han, Kylo’s voice trembled despite himself. There was some nakedness in being so vulnerable before his lover. “Taught me how to sneak into rooms without being noticed.” Even remembering hurt. He hadn’t wanted to kill Han, and yet he’d done it. The deed had split his spirit to the bone, as Snoke had said. It still did. 

”The security of this building should be worrying.” Poe’s soft, pretty, lilting voice, the sort of voice Kylo loved hearing no matter the context, stirred him back to reality. He sounded calm and wry considering his hand was in his pants, fingers no doubt wrapped around his cock. 

“It should.” For now, Kylo was himself again. The Dom, taking care of his pupil. And speaking of which... “But it looks like you have other matters in hand.” (How could he resist that pun?) 

He moved closer, out of the darkness, able to see his pupil better, the heat that rushed to his cheeks at being caught in such a compromising position. Kylo wasn’t angry. Far from it. Poe looked gorgeous pleasuring himself, but of course, he had to be firm but kind. 

That was part of discipline. Firm but kind. Nothing like Snoke, where he had never hurt Kylo other than physically and emotionally, but it had still left scars. You did it out of love — or as foreplay to the main event of the night. You did it to make the submissive better — but not as a form of control that they didn’t want. All of it was, as far as Kylo had read, out of love. 

“Don’t move your hand!” Kylo ordered, and Poe stopped it. Poe looked up, and Kylo could see the adoration and lust in his eyes — things he was thoroughly unworthy of, but which Poe offered up as freely as his beautiful body, his sharp mind and pure, loving heart. Poe thought he was beautiful. Poe had no idea how beautiful he was to Kylo.

“Always the good boy!” Kylo murmured, before standing up to join Poe. He could hear Poe swallowing a moan, and again, he was surprised and touched that Poe found him so desirable.

“Why are you here?” Poe was doing a remarkable job not coming apart considering that Kylo had ordered him not to move his hand.

“I saw the news,” Kylo said. He couldn’t help but really focus on Poe’s body — the elegant tilt of his neck, the nipples that seemed to be hardening against his elaborate shirt. “I knew that if I wanted to see you, I should be the one coming to you.” Kylo’s eyes drifted to Poe’s face as he spoke — the face he loved seeing smile back at him, the face that he loved to memorize. The face with its long nose, its sculpted lips and expressive brown eyes. The face that was really trying to be distracted.

Kylo’s desire softened to the familiar sort of worship that he felt all too often when it came to Poe. He was Poe’s Dom, but in his heart, he was his willing and eager slave.

“You weren’t obligated,” Poe said, and he shivered, not unpleasantly, even as Kylo got up, walking behind Poe to get closer to him, to whisper in his ear. This was where the fun began, really.

“But I wanted to,” Kylo said in a whisper. “I missed you,” he added, breathing it out against Poe’s neck (how he wanted to nibble and suck on Poe’s earlobe, lick and suck on his neck, leaving new marks for the Senators and media alike to gossip about) and listening to Poe whine. (Stars, he made the most beautiful sounds) And stars, he had, in every way...

”I missed you too,” Poe moaned. He tilted his head up for a kiss, only for Kylo to look at him mischievously. He already had an idea for discipline — all fun, of course. All leading to an encounter that would be to their mutual satisfaction. Now he wanted Poe. Terribly.

Poe shivered, though it definitely wasn’t an unpleasant one.

“Really?” Kylo smiled slyly. “Looks like you didn’t need me.” He pressed down on Poe’s crotch — and stars, was it getting harder — and Poe hissed with a mixture of pleasure and shame.

Poe had nothing to be ashamed of, of course. If he really needed to be punished...it wouldn’t be this set up.

“I’m sorry,” Poe whispered. He leaned into Kylo’s at-once protective and possessive touch, and Kylo felt a twinge of satisfaction. His. In this moment, Poe was his as much as he was Poe’s.

“Oh! You will be.” Kylo threw Poe a playful predatory smile, causing Poe to shiver in what Kylo knew was arousal. For the moment, Kylo’s old insecurities — a burden you had to be saddled with when you were redeeming yourself — faded. Maybe they would come back at some point, but not here. Not now.

He walked in front of Poe this time, the desk separating them, and Kylo could feel himself walking taller, more commandingly, with more certainty even as Poe watched him, still shivering with arousal. It reminded him of when he was Supreme Leader or working alongside Hux — except it wasn’t that. It was calmer, more serene, less of a black pit of pain and anger in him. It was in that moment that he felt like he could do what he needed to do, to discipline and reward, to bring pleasure, to heal his lover’s damaged soul and yet also engage in some fun as well. Who said kink had to be all about fixing someone? Sometimes it was about pleasure...no matter how delayed it was.

He undid the buttons of his mantle — old gear. It was to bring pleasure this time instead of conquer — and watched Poe’s beautiful eyes widen. (Stars, the city lights did interesting things to Poe’s golden-bronze skin and large eyes. And Poe called him an angel) Kylo teased, relishing in Poe’s reaction, until finally, the mantle fell, revealing Kylo’s naked body underneath. He could accept that in Poe’s eyes, he was beautiful, at least. Especially when he could feel Poe’s desire and worship only heightening in the Force as Kylo walked forward, completely naked (which, he had to admit, was quite arousing) under his cape.

“You like what you see?” For all Kylo was acting as coy as the former Supreme Leader only could, he was all but preening a bit under Poe’s arousal. 

“Very much,” Poe said, sounding like he was about to burst under his desire. Kylo smiled, and Poe’s desire only became sharper, more intense.

”I wanted to make you a surprise, but it looks like you have been a very naughty boy.” Kylo kept his voice to a whisper, and moved his hips seductively as he walked towards his beloved. 

Kylo watched Poe’s beautiful, rapt face. He continued. “Maybe I should play alone.” His hand closed around his aching cock, and it was almost a relief, even while he was teasing Poe, heightening his anticipation and his desire. Poe was staring at him, enthralled, and to be so desired and to be thought beautiful, powerful, worthy — how wonderful —

“Do you think I should?” Kylo said, and Poe looked up, lust and submission (consensual, willing, trusting, loving submission) in his eyes as he said, “No, Teacher.”

Teacher. The name that Poe had chosen for him. Even as Kylo stroked to tease Poe, he shivered, both with arousal and adoration. He was glad Poe had chosen it. It was so sexy and yet loving for what they were doing. He was teaching Poe, in his way — teaching him to be whole again. And perhaps in a way, he was teaching himself to be whole again too.

“Look at me, Poe!” Kylo said. He wanted to see that Poe was just as aroused as Kylo was. And Kylo said, “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I will make you feel better,” Poe said, and there was so much certainty in him that Kylo felt an affectionate tug amidst his lust. And his own certainty. Calm, centered certainty that even the Code couldn’t offer.

Kylo chuckled affectionately. “So sure of yourself?”

“You said it, Teacher,” Poe said. “You like my hole. You like feeling me around you.”

Even hearing Poe almost echo his words from when they’d had comm sex was enough to make Kylo throw his head back in pleasure. He could feel Poe’s eyes on his neck, his desire to mark it like Kylo did for him. Maybe one day, Kylo thought.

”I do,” Kylo said, forcing himself to meet Poe’s eyes. He tightened his fingers around the base of his cock to contain his pleasure. He could feel Poe’s need for Kylo in him, for them to be effectively joined.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kylo said, and he could feel Poe trying not to let a whine escape his lips. He wanted Poe to let go, to come apart for him, because stars did he sound beautiful.

Gently, Poe whispered, “I do.”

“Will I be enough?” Kylo couldn’t help but feel an affectionate sort of amusement as Poe shifted, trying desperately to not touch himself.

“You’re all I need.”

It wasn’t just sex. It wasn’t just the devotion between a dominant and a submissive, or even just two men. It was the devotion of Kylo and Poe, who had been separated by circumstance, one even forced to inflict pain on the other that neither one of them wanted, but still loved each other more than anyone (even each other) could ever know.

Kylo walked towards Poe and took that beloved face in both his hands, memorizing and loving his features. Even after everything Poe went through, he was still so bright, so radiant, and seeing how bright Poe’s eyes were at Kylo’s reverent stare made him love Poe more.

“Do you want me?” Kylo said, letting his nose brush against Poe’s own. After all this time, it was amazing that Poe wanted him.

“With all my heart.” And Kylo knew, from Poe, that he might as well have asked Poe if he loved him. It had the same meaning. Kylo kissed Poe softly, lightly, not trying to deepen it. In this kiss lay forever, their hopes, their futures, for them and all around them.

Kylo broke the kiss, smiling tenderly at Poe, caressing Poe’s lower lip and letting him suck, not in a submissive gesture, but just a gesture between two lovers. 

“Do you want me to take care of this?” Kylo said, throwing an amused look to Poe’s erection, which seemed as impatient as its owner. 

Poe nodded. Slyly, Kylo slid a hand in Poe’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He had gotten well-acquainted with Poe’s body; not like he knew it better than Poe (Poe was the best expert on his body), but he was intimately acquainted with it, giving Poe pleasure, the little tics Poe had like throwing his head back as Kylo squeezed. Kylo also knew how much speed and pressure, and tonight, it was teasing, yet tender. He knew the spot where his breath hit, the place where Poe’s neck met his shoulder (delicately sculpted, not as broad as Kylo’s), where he had bitten him. His jugular, which Kylo was peppering with kisses. Of course, there were new discoveries, like Kylo finding Poe grabbing his arms when Kylo stroked his very sensitive testicles — and Kylo chuckled. And his ear — now he was getting to Poe’s ear...

“Take off your cape!” he ordered, and Poe obliged. He was endearingly casual in only his trousers and tunic. Kylo slid behind Poe, not taking his hand from Poe’s erection, and with a sigh, the Chancellor cuddled against him, much to Kylo’s affection. It just made him love Poe more. Kylo’s other hand slid under Poe’s tunic, over his soft belly (which Kylo still found endearing) towards his nipples. He could feel Poe going dizzy with enjoyment, surrounded by pleasure.

But Kylo still had to discipline him — first hearing about it had made him sick, flashing back to Snoke (though Snoke had never done anything sexual to him) but research assured him it was necessary — and so he tightened his hand around Poe’s cock, pinched one of his nipples — which caused Poe to cry out, half in surprise and half in pleasure.

“Do you think it would be so simple?” Kylo nibbled Poe’s earlobe even as he whispered in Poe’s ear.

“What do you mean?” Poe said with difficulty. Kylo tightened his hand further, and Poe moaned.

“You still tried to have pleasure without me,” Kylo said. “Without my permission.” It had struck him as bizarre that dominants would control when their submissives had pleasure, but he supposed it was a necessity here nonetheless.

“I’m so sorry,” Poe whispered, and he whined as Kylo snaked a leg between his own, pressing against his erection.

“Are you?” Kylo chuckled, a playful edge in his voice.

“Yes.” Poe turned around to kiss Kylo’s nose.

“Do you accept to be punished?” Kylo knew he’d stop if Poe wished it. Check ins. They were as important as anything. And if Poe said “meadow”, he’d stop.

“What kind of punishment?” Poe sounded slightly nervous. Kylo soothingly caressed his belly, trying to make him relax. It wasn’t going to be a real punishment. Only for both their pleasure. Both of them.

 “I will have my way with you,” Kylo whispered, his forehead against Poe’s — there was something intimate, almost loving about the position. He didn’t want Poe to worry — not truly. He wasn’t really angry. “But you, you will have to wait to come.”

He wasn’t used to it, focusing on his own pleasure ahead of Poe’s. He was so used to taking care of Poe. Now, this...

Still, he could feel Poe’s anticipation. Wondering if he could hold off long. Excited for it. Only for their mutual pleasure. Both of them. 

“Could you do that, pupil?” Kylo stroked Poe’s belly again, and he felt a pleasant shiver go through him at using Poe’s title. “Could you be a good boy for me?” He sucked on Poe’s earlobe — stars, he’d been waiting to do that. 

“I will, Teacher,” Poe whispered, and he sounded so breathy in that moment that it just heightened Kylo’s arousal. Poe’s lips were hungry on his, and Kylo pressed his body harder against him. Kylo broke the kiss to tenderly kiss along Poe’s collarbone, then the back of his neck. Relaxing Poe, showing how deeply, in the end, he adored him. 

Preparing him to be — Force — claimed against his desk. Even pressing Poe to the desk, Kylo’s only regret was that he couldn’t see his beautiful face as he pressed against his back. But kriffing him on his desk...this could work. This was perfect. Kylo traced over his collar, the discreet chain of it, before kissing it chastely. This wasn’t just a collar; they were good as bound through that thing. It probably wouldn’t stay forever; Poe would eventually get a new one, but the sentiment would still be there. Kylo’s love for him, and his protection, and his desire to atone. Poe’s love for him in turn, and his devotion. 

Poe shifted his hips and buttocks, a quiet sign of enjoyment at the touch to his collar. Such a little thing that held the galaxy there. Poe tried to look behind him, and Kylo knew his frustration too well; after all, he wanted to see Poe’s face too. To see it contort when Kylo was inside him, to see the devotion in it, to lose himself in his eyes. But maybe another night.

”Look in front of you,” Kylo said. Poe was visibly trying not to sulk, but obliged. Kylo caressed him, trying to quietly show how appreciative he was of how good Poe was being.  

It was once Poe was relaxed that Kylo ripped away his tunic, and Poe yelled — judging by the sound, he was surprised and aroused by it. Kylo could feel it as well, the appreciation for his strength. Underneath was Poe’s well-shaped body, including the endearing deposits of fat on his hips that Kylo remembered taking hold of for purchase when he was first inside Poe. Kylo licked from the small of Poe’s back to his shoulder blades, and relished in Poe’s moan. 

“I hope you weren’t too fond of that shirt.” Kylo chuckled as he spoke, and he heard that endearing sound like Poe was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. 

“What if I was?” Poe said, shifting against Kylo, causing Kylo to press him more against the desk. 

“I will buy you another one, you tease!” Kylo said lightly. He rolled his hips against Poe’s buttocks — Force, how he wanted more — and relished in Poe’s groan of pleasure. He kissed down Poe’s spine, pulling away Poe’s pants as his cock slid under Poe’s shapely buttocks to press against his erection — Poe shifted for more friction, but Kylo took hold of his hips to keep him from moving. “Careful, Chancellor!”

Poe’s hands gripped the edges of the desk even more firmly. Kylo leaned off Poe’s body slightly, taking his cheeks in hand and kneading them — perfect handfuls. 

“Kylo!” Poe moaned in frustration. 

“Shhhh,” Kylo murmured, his fingers sinking into Poe’s thighs. He knew exactly what he had to do. 

He parted Poe’s cheeks, exposing a pucker, golden-bronze like the rest of Poe, before using his mouth and tongue to delve deep into Poe. It was a strong taste, but it was Poe, it was intimate, and that was what mattered. He needed more. He was practically starving. He alternated between rimming him and biting Poe’s cheeks, and he could feel Poe’s desperation to come — but not yet. One of Kylo’s fingers joined Poe’s tongue, and Poe’s skin — Poe’s skin was practically aflame. Poe rolled his hips against Kylo, much to Kylo’s delight. At another finger being added, Poe yelled, and reached behind him to grab Kylo’s hair, and Kylo felt himself being pressed further against Poe’s hole. 

He had to admit he didn’t expect that, but he couldn’t say that he hated it. Indeed, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if, say, Poe tied him up — no, maybe later. Stay in the moment. He added a third finger, and Poe’s response was enthusiastic, impaling himself deeper on those fingers, pushing on Kylo’s head and causing him to moan with pleasure. Even the fact that Poe was taking some control — well, it sent a certain thrill through Kylo. 

Poe was adequately prepared. Kylo’s mouth left his hole, as did his fingers, and he heard Poe whine in desperation. Kylo’s fingers curled around the base of Poe’s cock — long and thin and feeling good in his hand — to contain his pleasure, and to keep Poe from grinding against the desk. 

“You will come only with my cock.” Kylo whispered, and Force — he was getting good at this. He slicked up his cock with the lube he brought, and he could hear Poe sighing with relief. Poe had been waiting for this, no doubt. He stroked Poe’s hair tenderly, quietly adoring him, before taking his hips and entering him, his sigh mingling with Poe’s as their bodies entwined. Kylo was quite generous in size, Poe quite deceptively delicate-looking, and so he stroked Poe’s hips, giving him time to adapt to being filled. (So hot and tight...) Poe didn’t need to say anything. He rolled his hips. 

Kylo moved in him, slowly, tenderly at first (he didn’t want to hurt Poe) before finding his prostate and thrusting faster and harder. Poe felt so good around him — so hot and tight, so home. He pounded without restraint in Poe’s body as the desk shook underneath them. He could catch all sorts of possibilities in Poe’s head, including licking away his semen from Poe’s open hole after he released. They were short images, but stars were they tantalizing...

Kylo’s nails scratched against Poe’s back in their passion, and for a moment, he worried it was too far, but Poe clenched harder around Kylo’s cock, his mind radiating enjoyment. More thoughts, practically broadcasting — Poe was leaking on the floor, and both worrying and anticipating being caught, wondering how he’d feel. Poe moaned deeper, and the sound made Kylo shiver with pleasure. 

Kylo could imagine it too well. Maybe one of Poe’s guards, watching as Kylo made love to him relentlessly on the desk. 

“Would you love that?” Kylo said in his ear. “What would they say, hmmm? Seeing you like that? Screaming with pleasure from Kylo Ren’s cock? Their Chancellor begging for more.” He thrust deeper, and Poe’s moans increased. Force, but he wanted to tell the galaxy they belonged to each other. “Would you love that? That they see that you’re mine?”

“I would!” Poe threw a look behind him at Kylo, and Kylo could see the plain arousal in his eyes. 

It was risky. More than risky. And yet stars was it exciting. Even as Kylo lifted Poe by the waist and carried him to one of the bow windows of his office, he almost wanted to shout his love for Poe to the sky. He flipped them around so that Poe could see his own reflection — Poe deserved to know how gorgeous he was, how beautiful he looked during sex. Kylo flattened Poe’s hands against the window with his own before thrusting inside him again. 

“So show them!” Kylo said. “Show them I’m yours.” 

Poe grabbed Kylo’s hands and let him pin him against the window — Kylo was aware of how intent he looked, how determined when reflected in the window, something he knew was appropriate for how he loved Poe. Poe didn’t hold back those beautiful screams every time Kylo hit his prostate, and Kylo loved it, loved seeing Poe come undone. The window was already stained from where Poe had gotten so hard and wet, and Kylo knew that even though the cleaning staff would have questions...well, they were both loving it, making love for almost all to see. Kylo’s fingers were tightening around Poe; he was so close, he couldn’t hold on for long. He thrust erratically into Poe’s body, needing, even as Poe threw his head back to expose that gorgeous neck like a sacrifice. 

“That’s it, Teacher,” Poe said. “Come. And make me come.”

Kylo could feel his body all but crushing Poe’s even as he came, all but gushing into Poe. He could pull out now, but he wanted Poe to finally receive his pleasure. He slid a hand into Poe’s hair and murmured, “Come for me”, and Poe was coming, releasing against the glass with a scream that was so, so beautiful. 

So beautiful. Kylo gently stroked Poe’s belly with his thumbs, loving him even more. 

“I’m proud of you,” Kylo whispered. He was out of breath, exhausted from their rough lovemaking, and yet foolishly content. He kissed Poe’s damp temple, tasting sweat. He could get addicted to every part of Poe, he really could. 

Poe laughed softly, a sweet, musical sound Kylo wanted to hear whenever possible. “Thank you.” He looked at Kylo, and they brushed foreheads, Kylo’s nose brushing against Poe’s. “I love you,” Poe said. 

“I love you too, Poe.” Kylo wiped off a bead of sweat clinging to Poe’s left eyebrow. He slid out of Poe, causing the young Chancellor to whine in dismay, before they embraced tightly, Kylo feeling a sense of purpose and peace he hadn’t felt...ever, really. 

“Do you want to go home?” Kylo said. 

“I’m already home,” Poe said. Kylo smiled against his skin, and he knew full well it was true. 


	11. Pretty Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s collar draws questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe was good as his word in the Senate when he went to visit Jakku again. Even coming back from Jakku with Rey and the others, multiple Jakku residents in tow, Poe couldn’t help but feel relieved. Even seeing the starved, underfed children, teenagers and adults alike...it was enough to make Poe feel almost sick, and wonder who exactly would so blatantly abuse someone that way. 

That was what it all was, really. Abuse. Finn by Phasma and Rey by Plutt, Kylo by Snoke...all of it was abuse. Poe supposed he was lucky to actually have escaped something like that. Very lucky, actually. 

It was on the shuttle ride to Coruscant that one of the younglings, Kara, spoke up. “Mama, look!” 

Her mother, Anna, smiled. “What is it, sweetheart?”

”The Chancellor’s wearing a pretty necklace.”

Poe felt heat rush into his cheeks in that moment. Anna sighed. “I know, honey, but it’s rude to say that.”

”No, it’s fine.” Poe squatted next to Kara, BB-8 rolling up beside him as well. Kara giggled and patted his dome as the droid beeped cheerfully. “She was just noticing, that’s all.”

”Where’d you get it?” Kara said. 

Poe paused. How did you explain something like that to a youngling? Then, “Well, someone I love gave it to me. It means that I’m being...mentored, in a sense.” There. That was a way to reference Kylo’s title without being blatant about it.

“Is she pretty? Is she nice?”

”He’s beautiful,” Poe said. “And nice...he’s very nice.”

“Oh.” Kara didn’t lose her bright expression. “That’s wizard!”

Poe chuckled, but it was a warm one, no mockery in any way.  

Kara grew more serious. “Chans-lor Dam-Ron...”

”Dam-er-on,” Poe corrected gently. 

“Thanks. But...will Coruscant be nice?” 

Poe nodded. “It’s beautiful." And even as he described Coruscant, digging up everything good about Coruscant he could, he could only hope it would be a better place for Kara and the others. 

“Will we actually have a...place that’s safe?”

”Of course you will,” Poe said. “Always.”

***

It was after getting their new inhabitants settled in that Poe headed off to his apartment, already sore and tired. Kylo greeted him with a slow, gentle kiss, before breaking away and saying, “Come in.”

As Poe entered, he noticed that the apartment was playing some soothing music. Kylo instructed Poe to sit, before saying, “I thought I’d help you with your stress. I’m just going to rub your shoulders and back until they’re relaxed.”

Poe sighed. “Go ahead. I’m gonna need it.”

Even as Kylo began, Poe moaned in relief. He hadn’t realized how much tension he was holding, but he supposed that it was a given when you were dealing with the Jakku issue. 

“How was Jakku?” Kylo said, softly. 

“Someone else actually noticed my collar.”

Kylo paused in massaging Poe. “A child?”

”I explained it in terms that weren’t inappropriate.”

”Good.”

”She mostly thought it was a necklace. She actually wanted to know more about you — if you were pretty and nice.”

”Oh.” Kylo said. “And you said...”

”You were both.” 

Kylo actually seemed surprised, though not unpleasantly so. “Too kind as usual, dear heart.”

”If it’s the truth...”

Kylo hummed, clearly enjoying the flattery. Poe knew he’d keep telling him until he believed it. 

“When you put it that way, perhaps.” Kylo resumed his massage, Poe whimpering even as he ironed out sensitive spots, tight spots he hadn’t realized were tense. He sighed in contentment, and Kylo chuckled. 

“Stressed from saving the galaxy?” Kylo said. 

“It definitely has its own share of struggles.”

Eventually, Kylo was done, and Poe was all but melting. He turned to look at Kylo, and said, “I was wondering...could I?”

”Could you what?”

”Touch you. I want to do what you did for me.” A beat. “I mean, you’re so large and muscular; surely you’ve got some sore places.”

”Mmmmm, please,” Kylo murmured softly. 

Even as Poe massaged him, his fingers kneading tense muscles, he felt like he was all but worshipping Kylo’s body all over again, more in general than every specific part. Just how large he was, how muscular and yet also how comforting. Kylo murmured encouragement, not calling him “pupil” this time, but simply Poe — and yet Poe felt like a pupil to his lover’s body. There was just so much tension there. So much tension that he probably had to be holding up all the time.

Kylo moaned as Poe got a particularly tense spot, before relaxing against his hands. He let Poe rub his shoulders, his back, his neck, until Kylo was all but loose and relaxed. He sighed in relief. “You are too good to me, Poe.”

”It’s what I do.” Poe smiled over at him even as they climbed into bed together, both exhausted from having their bodies wrung of tension. Poe supposed he could get used to this, he really could. 

 

 

 

 


	12. Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with the First Order, and later with Poe and Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: MidgardianNerd kind of inspired me with some of Poe’s inner monologue about Holdo and Leia. She thought of it, but it really confirms how ungrateful Leia is to Poe. I mean, this is the same man who pretty much followed your orders to the letter and was nothing but loyal, but he fucks up and you and Holdo refuse to tell him the plan, putting people’s lives at risk. Ugh. Sometimes I feel guilty about hating TLJ Leia, but then things like this come up that I can’t ignore. But I guess we’ll be exploring things like that later.

It was on the planet of Milara that Alia, heir apparent to Snoke, looked over one of the holocrons that they’d managed to save from the  _Supremacy_ long ago. She had never really gotten around to activating it. Now, however, where the shadows suited her, she could. 

The holocron opened like a flower bursting into bloom, and it was there that Snoke’s face appeared. “Alia,” he said. “If you are watching this, it is likely that my sorry excuse for an apprentice killed me.”

Alia could have nearly dropped the holocron. Kylo Ren, killing Snoke? He could not betray the First Order like this. 

Snoke continued. “It will be your duty, should he fail in his rule as Supreme Leader, to step up in his stead. I can only hope your abilities are up to the challenge. The idiots of the Resistance, the terrorist vermin, think that the war is over. They scarcely know the war has just begun. Milara’s legacy must continue, Alia. Keep it strong...”

Snoke’s image vanished and Alia was left grieving. To think that Kylo Ren had destroyed so much of their hard work — first by killing Snoke, then by basically surrendering to the now-Chancellor Dameron...

The First Order would have to be put back together. The question was where to begin. 

***

Kylo Ren snapped awake in a moment that was far away from Milara, looking around the room just to confirm the fact that he was indeed in his own apartment. Next to him, Poe was thrashing back and forth, protesting in his sleep. 

“Where’s Ben?” he said. “What did you do to him, you monsters? Ben, why did you leave me? Ben!” 

Poe snapped awake as well, and Kylo already felt sick. It was enough to make him remember everything on the Finalizer, including the door closing between him and Poe. Kylo had been too much of a coward. 

“Do you want me to go?” Kylo said, softly. How could he even stand being in the monster’s bed? 

Poe shook his head. “Stay.”

Kylo sat back in the bed, all but snuggling with Poe in that moment, and he said, “Tell me about your nightmare.”

He already knew. And yet...

Poe told him. He was back in the interrogation room, calling out for Ben. Ben Solo. Did Poe secretly wish it was Ben in this bed with him, not Kylo Ren? He had to. And Kylo couldn’t help but feel a sting of shame thinking about it.

”I’m sorry, Poe.” In more ways than one. He stroked Poe’s hair, his back, needing to keep his shame back for the sake of his lover. “I’m sorry you were suffering like that, and alone.” 

Poe seemed to relax under the touch even as Kylo stroked. The bed was warm, comforting, home, and that was what mattered. 

***

 Coming home from work was exhausting. It was just a reminder to Poe that there would always be a degree of a lack of compassion in the galaxy, and he hated it. Compassion was for everyone, his mother taught him; too bad other people didn’t seem to learn that lesson. 

Of course, what would privileged Senators know about what it was like to wonder where your next meal was coming from?

Even bringing it up with Kylo, Kylo nodded. “It’s one of many reasons you’re rarer than you know,” Kylo said. “You are a better man than me. In every way possible.”

”Don’t say that about yourself.”

”It’s the truth. Sometimes I get jealous of your light.”

Poe smiled faintly. “I’m not all light, angel. You can ask Holdo if you want confirmation on that.”

Kylo frowned. “Did you ever tell me everything about what happened?”

”Maybe another time.” Even remembering Holdo was fraught with enough shame to choke a happabore. And maybe some anger that she and Leia had kept the plan from him for so long. He’d done nothing but prove his loyalty again and again, and —

Kylo nodded. “Yes. Maybe another time.” A beat. “What are you up for?”

”The blindfold. Maybe...experimenting a little with sensations? Just nothing dangerous.”

”Right,” Kylo said. “You really want this?”

Poe nodded. “It’s worth a shot. It’s not like it was like...a hard limit. Just something I needed to build up to.”

Kylo nodded. Then, “There’s still a scarf around the apartment somewhere. I’ll be right back.”

He returned, and Poe felt his heart skip a beat just looking at the scarf. Imagining that covering his eyes...it just seemed so thick. Still, it would do. And then there were the ice cubes in a cup he was carrying. 

“Ready?” Kylo said. 

Poe nodded. It would be interesting, to say the least. 

Kylo had to make multiple trips to get the items he needed before finally saying, to Poe, “Strip, then lie down.”

Poe did. 

“I’m going to put this scarf over your eyes, but only if you’re okay with it,” Kylo said. “Do you trust me?”

”Yes.” And they both knew, in that moment, it wasn’t just about kink. 

The scarf settled over Poe’s eyes, and it was like he was all but plunged into darkness. He lay there, wondering what Kylo was planning on doing, what he would do next. Then, “I’m going to try out an ice cube against your skin, but only if you’re all right with this. Do you want this?”

It was surreal, almost like he could hear Kylo but had no idea where he was standing. 

“Yes.”

The first slide of cold around a nipple actually made Poe gasp, the cold water and soaked ice cube feeling pleasurable and harsh all in one. Kylo’s voice (and somehow, it was like that deep voice surrounded him) sounded worried as he spoke. “Is that too much, dear heart? Do you want me to stop?”

”No, I was just...startled.” Stars, but feeling the cold water against his skin... “Keep going.”

Kylo did, trailing the ice cube and cold water around his nipple, in a smooth stroke down his belly (and Poe arched into the touch, gasping as he did so), carefully avoiding his hardening cock (which was good. Poe could only assume that genitals plus cold wasn’t pleasant), down the insides of his thighs. Poe shivered, moaned, amazed at how Kylo was making him feel. 

He felt Kylo’s mouth hovering near his nipples, the warm breath promising to soothe the cold, to give him pleasure, and that was enough to make Poe shiver in anticipation of what was to come. 

“You want this, Poe?” Kylo murmured, his words hot against Poe’s skin. 

“Please.”

Kylo’s tongue — stars, it practically felt like fire, licking around the places and down the places where the ice cube had been. For the interiors of his thighs, Kylo sucked on them, no doubt leaving marks that would appear in the morning. “How do you feel?” Kylo said, in between his ministrations. “Do you like being licked and marked the way I’m doing right now?”

”Yes.”

”Good. I’m getting ready to try something else.”

Por practically purred at the feeling of silk against his body, arching into the touch. There was nothing sexual about it here, just the strange feeling of being completely and utterly taken care of. Kylo’s voice seemed to surround him. “You’re so good.”

Poe all but purred again — not just from the sensations against his body, but the praise as well. His erection was being held off for now, but he supposed he could deal with it. 

Kylo seemed to sense it because he said, “You like this? The temperature play?”

”I need...more of it.”

Kylo carefully avoided his shaft, but trailed the melted ice cube first along the more neutral parts of his body before smearing the ice cube and water down his more sensitive parts. Following it up, of course, with his tongue and his mouth, which felt like a relief, really. Poe could practically feel that delicious electric tension in his cock, about to spurt, to release, and when Kylo commanded him to come, he did. 

It was long after he came down from his climax that Kylo undid the scarf, allowing Poe to see again. He couldn’t help but feel dizzy, disoriented coming back to reality — blinking as he took back in the sight of Kylo, standing over him, looking worried. Poe couldn’t help but shiver, really — it was going to take a while to readjust to the room, and everything else. 

“Are you okay?” Kylo said. 

Poe nodded. “Just...coming back to reality, that’s all.”

Kylo nodded. It was clear he still looked worried. 

Long after they got dressed for bed (and Poe would never underestimate the value of warm pajamas again) Poe couldn’t help but shiver. Kylo drew a blanket over him, murmuring nonsensical words of praise that were comforting nonetheless. Poe was still trying to get back to reality. 

They lay looking at each other, Kylo seeming to really take in Poe’s face even as they did. Like he was admiring him. “You were good,” he said. “Really good. You’re not disoriented, are you?”

”A little.” Poe sighed. 

“It wasn’t too much, was it?”

”No, it was fun and interesting, really.” Poe smiled faintly. “Playing around with temperature was pretty interesting.”

Kylo stroked his hair. “I noticed,” he said wryly.

Poe laughed. Then, more seriously, “When I put on the blindfold and had all those sensations...it was a weird experience. I didn’t hate it, I liked it, but it was...weird mostly relying on what I felt and heard.”

”I can imagine. You should rest,” Kylo said. “I’ll be there in the morning, dear heart.” 


	13. It Isn’t So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets proved wrong, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for consensual humiliation later in the chapter. Also, thanks to Stephanie Janiszeck for actually talking about the Leia-punches-Han instance in one of Disney’s more recent properties: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0o9Ta3wlEaY&t=637s
> 
> I don’t agree with all she says (I think some people like the new characters, to begin with) and she’s not one of my favorite people, but this needs to be heard. Physical abuse is wrong no matter who’s getting punched.

Poe was more lucid in the morning, really. After taking some time to readjust to the sights and sounds and touches around him, he already felt more lucid. Even stirring, he saw Kylo snuggled next to him, and he couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of peace. Something that he couldn’t say he expected, but was there nonetheless. It helped, of course, that his body was well-relaxed from the exploration it had and the rest it received. 

Kylo stirred, murmuring something that sounded like “what time is it?” Poe couldn’t help but feel a tug of affection even as he said, “Five o’hundred.”

Kylo sat up, and Poe could only smile at the sight of his messy hair. Kylo smiled back, and then became more serious. “We better get up. We definitely need to talk about things. You were a little overloaded yesterday.”

Poe nodded. 

It was over breakfast that Poe said, “What if we took it up a notch?”

Kylo paused. “Impact play?”

Poe nodded. 

“Poe, this isn’t going to be easy — ”

”Well, you said it yourself. You said I liked a little pain.”

”I just don’t want to hurt you too much. Beyond your limits.”

”I get that.” Poe said. “But you won’t. I know why you worry, but I’m not delicate.”

Kylo looked at him intently. “Sometimes it feels like you are.”

”I’m not."

Kylo nodded. “Yes, I know.” He inhaled. “Well, we’ll work our way up the ladder if you want to, as much as you’re comfortable with."

“What’s the bottom of the ladder?”

”Spanking, basically.” A beat. “From there, you’ve got a variety of activities, from flogging to, consensually, slapping or punching your partner.”

_A sharp crack, a sharp impact of Leia’s palm across his face — something he hadn’t expected; besides the shock of “damn, the General hits hard”, there was the shock of actually receiving the slap, as the General had never before actually hurt him —_

“Did I say something wrong?” Kylo said. “Is that why...is that why you don’t like being slapped?”

Slowly, Poe nodded. Kylo, meanwhile — it was a miracle he was keeping himself restrained. “Damn that vicious scow; I didn’t expect _her_ to do that...”

”I deserved it,” Poe said. The words were all coming out in a rush. “It was my fault. Paige Tico died because of me, all those bombers died because of me. Holdo — ”

“What happened?” Kylo said. “Not that it matters what happened, but...”

Poe told him. Told him everything. He watched Kylo go utterly still, attentive, wound tight...he could tell that the anger was building. Then, when he finished, “If you’re mad at me...”

”The only people I’m mad at,” Kylo said slowly, and it was clear he was trying to keep himself under control for Poe’s sake, “Are Holdo, and that despicable woman who I’m unlucky enough to call my mother.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I heard a rumor about her once punching my father in the jaw, but it seemed inconceivable. I never dreamed she’d hurt you. On purpose, without your consent, to humiliate you in front of the Resistance. She’s no better than Snoke and what he did to me.”

He rose from the table before hugging Poe as hard as he could. Poe snuggled into his pajama top, taking comfort in it, in the scent.

”It was my fault,” Poe murmured. 

“You did war,” Kylo said. 

Poe shook his head. “I wanted to take out a damn dreadnaught. Like Tallie said, it wasn’t every day you got to take one out.”

”Of course. And considering Hux’s plans, that dreadnaught needed to be taken out. Poe, look at me. Whatever your faults, you did not deserve this.”

Poe looked at him, and he could practically feel the weight of Kylo’s adoration for him — adoration he didn’t deserve after what he did. 

“You deserve every piece. No matter the bad, because of the good.”

”Kylo...if you punished me...I could take it.”

He saw Kylo pause. Then, “Are you sure?”

Poe nodded. “I need it.”

Slowly, Kylo nodded. “Whatever you need. Just...after work.” A beat. “Are you thinking humiliation or simply impact play?”

Poe paused. Then, “Humiliation.”

Kylo nodded. “What kind?”

***

It was after getting back from work that Poe came back to the apartment to find Kylo, dressed in leather again. Kylo instructed him, “Come in, sit. Sit at my feet. And don’t look me in the eye just yet.”

Poe obeyed. He could feel, in that moment, the sheer radiation of power from around Kylo; not the Force, but something else. Something more. He was effectively safe here, in a strange way, despite the situation they were playing out. 

“You’ve disappointed us all, Poe.” There was no anger in Kylo’s voice; it was even and almost flat. “You sought glory — at the expense of others. Look at me.”

Poe did. 

Kylo continued. “You lost a whole bombing squad because of your hubris. How does that feel?”

”I feel...bad, Teacher.” 

“And why?”

Poe swallowed. “Because these people had families. Because these people probably had children. Children who aren’t going to see their parents again. Because I disobeyed a direct order from a General and put others in danger besides the bombing squad. Because it was my fault.”

His voice cracked, and Kylo squatted next to him. Then, “Do you want me to stop?”

”I’m fine.”

”You’re about to cry.”

”You’re not doing anything wrong. Really,” Poe said. “I’ll safeword if anything goes wrong. Don’t worry.”

Kylo stood, gently stroking Poe’s cheek before continuing. “You’re learning. And you endangered yourself. You’d leave others behind. You’d deprive them of your love.”

Poe’s breathing hitched. He hadn’t even thought of that. 

“You were foolish. Or so Leia and Holdo want you to think.”

Poe should have been expecting that. And yet...he wasn’t. 

Kylo continued. “They want you to think you’re irredeemable. Dirty. Deserving of shame and being put in your place. They’re intimidated by how radiant you are because, with the exception of Holdo’s last act, they haven’t shown those qualities. They’ll never know what it’s like to have people who follow you because they love you. Even I, with my Knights, could never have the sheer faith you inspire in people.” A beat. “I spoke with Kaydel Ko Connix. It was difficult at first talking to her, but she was willing to follow you to the end.”

”But — ”

”Poe...if you really were narcissistic, cruel, glory-seeking, and all those terrible things, why did quite a few side with you over Holdo? Why do I love you with all my heart?”

A beat. 

“Do you think me an idiot, pupil?”

”No. No, Teacher.” 

“Exactly. You made me better. And that...that’s one of many reasons I love you.”

The tears were already coming. Kylo furrowed his brow, clearly worried, before Poe said, “Keep going.” 

“Before this, I was angry and alone. With you, I have a purpose. With you, I’m healing as well as you. You’re rarer than you know, and just because Senator Organa says the sky is green on Coruscant doesn’t make it so.”

A pause. 

“Thank you.” 

“You needed it. Do you need punishment?”

Poe nodded. 

“Lie over my knee. I think...twelve should do it. Can you handle twelve?”

”I can take it.” Poe pulled away his pants, discarded them before lying over Kylo’s lap. Kylo soothingly stroked his buttocks, waited for Poe’s cues, before swatting slightly. He alternated between stroking and swatting, and Poe counted aloud — each one, really, before they reached twelve. By the twelfth swat, he was crying freely, crying in the sheer weight of everything crashing down around him. Paige, everyone. Kylo stroked his back, his buttocks, before saying, “I think it’s time I rewarded you. You’ve been so strong.”

”No...”

”Yes. The fact that you’ve survived this makes you strong. Stand up.”

Poe got to his feet. Kylo did too, dropping his pants, and Poe wondered what the reward would be. Then, “Would you grind against me until we both came?”

Slowly, Poe nodded. 

They did. Even grinding and gyrating and all but searching for friction, it wasn’t rough, but slow. Back and forth, around, back, around. They moved, their cocks meeting and finding friction where they could. They moved, and it was like they were one. 

“Come for me,” Kylo murmured, and Poe did. Kylo followed. 

They stood there, breathing hard, tears still staining Poe’s face as Kylo wiped them away. “It’s all right, dear heart. You needed this, and you did so well. These people knew what they were getting into, and they died with honor.”

”Yes.” Poe supposed he could believe that. “They did.”

”We should clean up.”

After showering and dressing for bed, Poe said, “It sounds strange, but...I actually felt safe sitting at your feet. If I took it a notch up, if I tried kneeling...”

”You’d do that?”

”I could try.”

Kylo beamed. “Poe Dameron. You really are a remarkable, beautiful creature. I never told you all of it.” A beat. “But if you change your mind, that’s okay too.”

”I know.” Poe took a deep breath. “I guess I’m getting better. I didn’t expect it, didn’t expect you to help me but...here we are.”

”And you help me. Just being there helps me see that the galaxy isn’t the black pit of pain I thought it was.”

”I’m glad.” Poe nuzzled against him. 

“We help each other.”

”Yes.” Poe closed his eyes, sighing in relief. “We help each other.”

And that summed it up. 

 


	14. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo have some fun with lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another POV flip on a scene MidgardianNerd did for me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745926. She deserves all your love! Also, this takes place two days after the last chapter.

Buying the costume wasn’t that difficult; Kylo knew that some of the vendors really would sell just about anything as long as you’d buy it. The heels, the lingerie, the black lace, everything...honestly, as long as he kept himself inconspicuous, he was fine. The whole get-up — unisex, to boot — didn’t even cost much anyway. Even getting back to his apartment, Kylo had to admit he was looking forward to Poe coming to what now felt like their flat. He knew he would move in willingly with Poe if asked; the problem was that it elicited a lot of questions. Imagine a former war criminal sharing the Chancellor’s bed. There were definitely times when Kylo wondered how Poe could look at him with such worship and adoration after what he did. He supposed it was the miracle of Poe Dameron. A bright ball of sunshine, Kaydel had called him when he’d gotten her to talk with him about D’Qar, and a good man. If Kaydel and the others knew how much he loved Poe...well, perhaps they weren’t as different as they believed. 

Kylo stripped away his tunic and his trousers before slipping into the outfit. He felt a moment of trepidation despite himself. Would Poe want him? It wasn’t like Poe hadn’t wanted him with all his being in the past, but stars, this was new. He applied the makeup, before going to see Poe. It was after ordering Poe, whose back was to him, not to turn around that Kylo walked towards him, and though he regretted not being able to see Poe’s face (that beautiful, expressive, beloved face), he also knew he didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Poe. That and he had to admit that he was more than slightly nervous. Would Poe love it, he wondered, would Poe hate it, would he —

Even as he reached Poe, Poe tilted his head back, allowing Kylo access to his neck. Kylo could feel Poe’s desire for him to mark him, to touch him. Maybe later, maybe another time. 

“Hello, Teacher,” Poe said, turning enough — not to look at Kylo, but just enough so that Kylo could see the smile that touched Poe’s lips. That was how Poe should be, Kylo couldn’t help but think. Happy, contented. He deserved as much. 

“Hello, my sweet pupil,” Kylo said, his hand on Poe’s shoulder. His other hand trailed a thumb along Poe’s throat, though he wasn’t about to mark Poe; for now, he was enjoying the moment of quiet and peace between them, almost domestic in a strange way. Well, before they got to their pleasure. 

Kylo couldn’t help but play with Poe’s hair a bit; Poe was beautiful in all ways, including his hair. Thick, curly waves that, when Kylo thought of them, reminded him of sun catching on water. He could feel Poe’s exhaustion, and his contentment. 

“How was your day?” Kylo said.  

“Good,” Poe said, moving his head to indicate where Kylo had to continue with his massage. Kylo chuckled affectionately; Poe could be endearingly impatient sometimes. He massaged behind Poe’s ears, long circles. 

“Welcome home,” Kylo said, and it was odd calling this apartment home for Poe, but in a way, it was. In more ways than one. 

“Thank you,” Poe said. Kylo unfortunately couldn’t see his almost angelic smile — when he was younger, he’d wondered if Poe was actually an angel — but he could sense Poe’s warm happiness. Then, a bit restless, “Can I look at you now?”

Kylo chuckled. “Not yet.” He lightly pressed Poe’s shoulder. “Don’t be so impatient,” he said, but he was amused all the while. 

Poe sulked. “I missed you.”

”I missed you too.” Kylo placed a chaste, soothing kiss to Poe’s ear. “But I promise you it’s worth the wait.”

He felt Poe shiver against his body, and the arousal that emanated from him. He felt Poe shift a little, adjusting his pants, and then saw (as best he could, really) him swallow and nod. 

“Would you accept kneeling for me, dear heart?” Kylo said. He still couldn’t help but feel unsure now. He remembered Poe being forced to kneel by the stormtroopers, and as Ren — he had felt a mixture of Poe-shouldn’t-be-here and a sort of arousal that also shouldn’t be there, an arousal he’d loathed for many reasons. 

After a while, Poe did — if in front of Kylo. Kylo’s breathing hitched — he couldn’t believe Poe had actually agreed. And he couldn’t help but feel proud of Poe — he was facing his fears when he really didn’t have to. Kylo’s caresses stopped as he tried to take in the fact that Poe had done this. Then he took the back of Poe’s head in his palm. Poe leaned into the touch. 

“Thank you,” Kylo whispered, nose buried in Poe’s hair before he kissed it. Poe really had no idea how much he appreciated all this — his trust in him, his love for him, seeing the sort of beauty he didn’t know existed. He needed to tell him more. Then, “Be a good boy and close your eyes.”

Poe did. Kylo moved in front of him — he didn’t know how Poe would react, really. 

“Open your eyes,” Kylo said, and despite himself, he couldn’t help but feel a hint of trepidation. He couldn’t afford to feel hesitant about how he looked, or uncertain about how Poe would react to him. He couldn’t afford to be weak, or vulnerable — not in this role. He couldn’t allow the old memories of being called...certain things creep into his head. Or their play. But the way Poe looked — he might as well have seen an angel. 

Kylo couldn’t help but play on it, biting his lip and smiling in what he hoped was a seductive way. They moved toward each other, and met each other’s eyes. They grinned, and Poe’s chin pressed against Kylo’s cock, and stars, the friction made Kylo hiss with pleasure. He threw back his head. Poe continued to rub, and Kylo all but panted with arousal. 

“You’re beautiful.” Poe’s voice was a hushed whisper. Kylo couldn’t say how he had gotten so lucky to have Poe, he really didn’t. He stroked Poe’s hair, and Poe snuggled against Kylo’s panties. Poe’s eyes were gentle, trusting as he looked up at him, even as he placed a kiss to Kylo’s erection. 

“Touch me.” Kylo’s voice was soft, but commanding, and he could feel Poe’s worship of his body with his hands, drawing moans not only from the sensations, but the tenderness behind them. Poe brought Kylo closer with his hands on his thighs and peppered the embroidered lace with kisses while Kylo’s hands were in Poe’s hair. Gently, he tugged at Poe’s hair, feeling a sudden moment of panic, of unworthiness. He could still unfortunately remember the people who had made derogatory comments about his looks when he’d been a Padawan. He knew it didn’t matter, this was the man he loved, but still...

”Am I beautiful, Poe?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask. 

“You are, Kylo,” Poe said. His thumbs caressed the back of Kylo’s knees. With his nose brushing against Kylo’s skin, he added, “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Kylo.”

Tears pricked Kylo’s eyes despite himself, and he kissed Poe hard, pouring all his love he could express and more into the kiss. They broke the kiss, and Kylo whispered, “Make me feel good!” His thumb trailed across Poe’s lower lip, and Poe nodded. 

They were back to the floor, and Kylo stepped closer to Poe, his leg snaking between Poe’s legs. His high heel was near Poe’s erection as Poe rutted against it and Poe just looked so beautiful like this, even as he licked his way up towards Kylo’s inner thigh and towards Kylo’s own erection. 

“Let me see your cock!” Kylo’s fingers massaged Poe’s ears even as he spoke. Poe smiled, and kriff, he was so beautiful. Poe opened his pants and took out his cock, and Kylo smiled down at him, gently amused as Poe winked at him. It was something that Kylo didn’t want to train out of him. Most of it was his shame, anger and stress — not the wonderful moments of cheekiness that made up Poe’s foundations. He didn’t want an afraid, meek lover; he wanted all of who Poe was, and all he could be. 

Poe ground against Kylo’s foot again, before gyrating his pelvis on Kylo’s high heels. Kylo felt Poe’s hands squeeze his cheeks, and he startled a little before cuddling further against Poe. He felt Poe mouthing, teasing at his still-clothed erection, and stars —

After what felt like too long, Kylo released in his pants from Poe’s ministrations, howling. Through his climax, he saw Poe releasing as well, and he was so beautiful —

They came down from their pleasure, and Kylo felt a light kiss against this thigh. Kylo was still trying to recover his breath. He could only imagine what it would be like with Poe in control of his pleasure, tightening his corset slightly. 

“Is that all?” Poe said. 

“You want more?” Kylo said. He traced along Poe’s lip, and Poe followed his finger with his tongue. 

“Yes.” 

“All right.” Kylo chuckled as he spoke. “But you’ll have to work for it.” He licked his lips as he spoke. 

He let a finger, gently, slip under Poe’s collar (he didn’t want to hurt Poe) and Poe was about to stand up when Kylo placed a hand on his chest. 

“Sit on your knees, pupil,” Kylo said, smirking. A moan escaped Poe’s lips, and it gave Kylo a thrill to think Poe could desire him so much. They both smirked at each other before Poe knelt, before Kylo fell on the armchair in a practically wanton position. He smiled benevolently at Poe, gesturing for him to stand up. He could sense Poe’s amazement, and his desire for a kiss — but not yet. He stopped Poe with a high-heeled foot, diverting Poe’s eyes to his stirring erection. 

“Take your time,” Kylo moaned. He threw his head back, exposing his neck, making his nipples more prominent — much to Poe’s enjoyment. “And take off your clothes.”

Poe chuckled, but obliged. Kylo let his leg hang on the armrest of the armchair, letting Poe have access between his legs. Even the sight of Poe with his knees on the armchair...well, it was definitely giving Kylo fantasies of the roles being reversed. Poe on top, still on Kylo’s terms. His hands drifted down to Kylo’s nipples, eliciting a moan from Kylo. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Poe’s caresses and care. His kisses, until Kylo took control of the kiss for a moment. They broke apart, and Poe all but showered him with kisses. Even being loved by Poe...Kylo felt safe. And then it got to Kylo’s shoulder, which made Kylo jolt with pleasure, ache for friction, and the ministrations to his nipples — kriff, they were perfect —

Kylo took his hands. Guided them towards the laces. It was risky, he knew that, all but playing with the restrictions and laces of a corset, but the idea of Poe being in charge was too much of a thrill to ignore. The very idea of being at the mercy of this beautiful, powerful man...

Plus, he had to teach Poe how to be in charge somehow. The very thought was amazing — and arousing. 

“I’m at your mercy, Chancellor!” Kylo chuckled as he spoke, and he could feel Poe’s mischief, his desire. Poe pulled, though not hard enough, thankfully, to break Kylo’s ribs, bringing a nipple further into that lovely mouth. Kylo’s breath hitched; he had underestimated how sensitive his nipples were, and he felt Poe smile against his skin. 

“Again!” Kylo commanded, and he knew that even in this position, he was very much in charge. Poe obliged, and Kylo, later, felt Poe’s clever tongue licking along the top of his chest. Stars, it felt like fire and Kylo didn’t want to stop. At Kylo’s command of “harder”, Poe did so with the corset, pressing a kiss that was so at odds with what they were doing on his sternum. He could feel Poe’s enthrallment, and he knew, he understood. Kylo was really living up to his title. 

Poe let go of the laces before sinking to his knees. Kylo straightened in his chair, looking down at Poe, only for Poe to smile softly. Then he grabbed the soiled panties and ripped them in half, much to Kylo’s smirk. 

 “Will you buy me new ones?” Kylo knew his voice was rougher with arousal.

”Sure.” Poe grinned seductively as he spoke and Kylo winked. There was something in the midst of their kinky exploration that was so domestic that Kylo appreciated it all the more. 

Poe shook his head fondly before burying his head between Kylo’s legs — and stars, he looked good between his legs. Kylo tenderly stroked Poe’s hair, before Poe began his ministrations — all of them feeling so good — on Kylo’s cock. Too good. Kylo was shivering and moaning, lips parting, skin all but aflame. 

 Poe was relentless, hollowing his cheeks and sucking even as Kylo pressed against his head in encouragement, quietly requesting more. Poe soon grabbed Kylo’s thighs and made them rest on his shoulders, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel exposed — too exposed, really. It was glorious, and Kylo was sinking further into the chair, further —

Kylo pushed on the armrests, and Poe was on his back, Kylo sitting on his chest. He couldn’t help but smirk, more mischievously than anything else, now being back in charge. 

He took Poe’s mouth, moaning slightly at the feeling of faint stubble (what would Poe look like with a beard? No doubt still as beautiful as ever) before his moans got louder. He felt abandoned, unrestrained, and he loved it. He moved his hand from Poe’s hair to pinch his nipples (which were sensitive and almost pebble-like) before Poe’s hand joined him lovingly. 

 He took one of Poe’s hands before, making sure to meet Poe’s eyes, he sucked on Poe’s fingers. Their moans mingled — Kylo could feel the vibrations and sounds around his cock. His fingers joined Poe’s, and as Kylo sucked on them, Poe continued to pleasure him with his mouth. 

It would be tempting to keep going like this, Kylo being so close to climax, but Poe needed this too. He truly did. Kylo removed his and Poe’s fingers with a pop before Poe took the opportunity to mess his lipstick up more than a bit. Kylo moved backwards, and at the whine from Poe as Kylo’s cock left his mouth, Kylo chuckled before bending down, kissing Poe — the taste of him was harsh and salty, but it was a testament to how much Poe could give him pleasure so he didn’t mind. He drew away, reversed their positions, and now he was taking Poe into his mouth, trying to bring him pleasure. He had to relish in Poe’s moans even as he pleasured the Chancellor. And judging from his thoughts, he seemed to like Kylo slightly scratching his thighs. Later, they’d have to explore that. 

Kylo took his mouth away before joking, with a smirk, “Lazy, Chancellor?”

Poe’s defiant look as he licked his way up from Kylo’s testicles to the tip of his cock said it all. It changed, though, and soon enough, they were trying to bring the other to climax. Both their mouths around the other’s shaft, both of them later inserting a finger in the other to aggravate the matter. In the end, Poe climaxed first. Kylo swallowed it down like it was the best thing worth tasting, before resting, exhausted, on Poe’s thigh. And when Poe brought him to climax later, it was more than satisfying. 

They lay like this for a while, and Kylo hummed in pleasure even as Poe caressed his waist and buttocks. Poe’s touch was always soothing, Kylo couldn’t help but find. After a while, Kylo moved in Poe’s direction, facing him, and Poe kissed him tenderly. 

Kylo rested his head on Poe’s heart — he supposed he would never stop loving the way it beat — even as Poe murmured into his hair, “We will need a shower.”

”Not yet,” Kylo whispered. He kissed the fingers of Poe’s right hand. Nimble pilot’s fingers. Meanwhile, Poe stroked the back of Kylo’s corset, and his touch was...really, incredibly soothing. 

“You will need to help me to get out of this thing,” Kylo said. He definitely wasn’t opposed to Poe unlacing him. 

“How did you manage to get in?” Poe said, and Kylo looked up, his chin resting on Poe’s chest. 

“The Force,” Kylo joked. His uncle — may the bastard be suffering in a hell of his own making — would never approve, but what did that matter? 

“What would Luke Skywalker have thought of that?” Poe said lightly. 

It didn’t matter. Not really. Kylo wasn’t afraid of his uncle anymore. He wasn’t a Padawan. 

“He never had someone to love like I do,” Kylo murmured. 

He took Poe’s head in his hands, looking into those eyes now shining with happy tears. He was still unused to it. Unused to love from someone he thought beautiful, powerful — and Kylo was none of those things, but Poe made him so. 

“I love you too, Kylo,” Poe said. “You’re too good to me.”

“Because you think you’re not too good for me?” Kylo said. “You’re the best thing in my life, Poe.” He felt his voice shaking, like it did when he simply felt things too deeply. “You always have been.” He looked away from Poe. He couldn’t afford to be vulnerable. He needed to be strong for Poe. 

He felt Poe’s lips graze his forehead and along his temple until Kylo looked up at him — back at those earnest eyes he’d fallen in love with. 

“Don’t think you’re not worth my love,” Poe whispered. His finger trailed along Kylo’s nose. “You are. You prove it to me every day.” A soft smile that broke into a fond chuckle. “And some days in a particularly flamboyant way,” he joked, and Kylo grinned despite himself. 

“You loved it?”

”My double orgasm gave you doubts?” Poe joked. Kylo couldn’t help but lightly slap Poe’s buttocks. He moved above Poe, on his hands and knees, smirking. “Don’t be a brat! I could punish you for that.” Never seriously, though. 

Poe grinned cockily. “That’s a promise?”

Kylo twitched with the threat of laughter. “Do you want to?”

Poe bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically. 

“So!” Kylo slipped his arms around Poe’s waist to carry him, eliciting a cry of delight that became a laugh. “Your wish is my command.” Poe caught Kylo’s smile in a kiss, and they headed up towards the bedroom, ready for more play.


	15. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe does a good job. Kylo rewards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for mentioning of mindfucking behavior by Leia later on.

A week passed, and the charity that Poe met with prior managed to build their first school on Jakku. Even getting the news back of being able to visit the school, and actually visiting for himself, Poe couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“It’s a little beat up,” said the woman who helped build it, “But it’s home.”

Rey, who was with him, practically beamed. “It’s perfect.”

Poe turned to look at her, smiled. He couldn’t help but think that in a way, Rey was seeing what really should have been true for her in her childhood. 

Everything was coming true for all of them. And Poe — well, he doubted he could be more proud of those he worked with.  

***

It was at home that Kylo greeted him.  

“You’ve been working hard, dear heart. I ought to reward you.”

Poe nodded. “Thank you.”

”It’s the truth. You’re an honorable man...certainly more honorable than me.”

”Kylo, you’re — ”

”I haven’t done half the things you did. It’s one of many reasons I love you so.” A beat. “But I ought to reward you. Give you pleasure.” He stroked Poe’s hair. “For tonight, we won’t be working on anything that needs maintenance. For tonight...this is to reward you.”

Kylo’s lips met Poe’s in a kiss that started out as gentle, before growing harder, more feeling. Kylo tended to kiss him at times like he needed to express to Poe exactly how much he loved him, hungry presses of lips, fingers in hair. Poe eventually gasped as they broke the kiss, noting, “If they saw me like this...”

”If they saw you like this, they’d know you were mine.” Kylo rested his forehead against Poe’s. “All mine. All of you, always.”

”Yes, Teacher. All of you."

”My pupil.” Kylo murmured. “Do you have any idea how much I long to see you naked? To worship you?”

“Tell me.”

“The robes you wear barely do your body justice, pupil. Not when I know what’s underneath.” 

“They’re my work clothes.”

”I know that,” Kylo said. “I still want to tear them off you. See what they hide. If we both wanted to, I’d have you in the apartment wearing nothing but your collar. No reason to hide yourself from me.” A beat. “But only if you wanted to as well.”

Something in Poe could only imagine, and shiver (not unpleasantly) at the thought. “Probably.”

”Or your pilot’s shirt and leather jacket. Anything that outlines your perfection.” 

“Oh, oh yes! Anything."

”Undress for me.”

Poe did. Even letting his outer robe fall to the floor, before chucking away his boots, his pants, his shirt, he could feel Kylo’s desire for him. The burning dark eyes, focused on him with the utmost worship, the utmost adulation. Kylo, for all intents and purposes, was his slave in heart. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “I haven’t told you enough.”

Poe hummed happily. “You’re beautiful too.”

”Tonight’s for you, pupil.” Kylo kissed him. “Lie down. Relax.” 

Poe did. 

Kylo was slow, gentle, all things considered — he moved down Poe’s body, and Poe tried to suck in his belly when he got there, only for Kylo to place gentle, comforting kisses to it. “Relax, pupil,” he said. “You’re beautiful. Practically exquisite. Anything you consider a flaw just makes you even more beautiful.”

Poe swallowed. Somehow, he could believe that. 

Kylo moved towards his thighs, the interiors, avoiding his erection until finally, he reached it. Then, “You did well, Poe. You made me proud as you always do. Do you like having your cock sucked?”

”Please. Please...Teacher.” 

Kylo swallowed around him, and it was like warm wetness surrounding his cock, pure warmth. Kylo was tender as he traced patterns with his tongue — that long, talented tongue, Poe thought — and the way he looked up at Poe during his ministrations, it was like he was enjoying watching Poe come apart. Poe guided him, and when he experimentally touched Kylo’s hair, the Dom moaned, vibrations going out around Poe’s cock. Their moans mingled together even as a delicious sort of tension filled Poe’s lower belly pulled at him. It was a lot like a certain chill, a sort of energy about to be released, and —

“I’m so close, Kylo...”

Kylo drew off his cock, gently. “Come for me then. I can take you.”

It felt like Poe was being milked for all he was worth, every drop of his climax as Kylo swallowed it down before, finally, he lay there wrung out. Kylo placed a light kiss to his now flaccid dick before lying beside him. 

“You were so good,” Kylo said. “Too good, actually.” A kiss to his shoulder. “Just when I think that you’ve impressed me enough, you give me new reasons.”

Poe murmured softly in contentment, in pleasure. 

It was in that moment that Kylo’s fingers wandered, non-erotically, to an old battle scar that had never quite healed. It was one of those things that was a reminder of everything that had been done to him, and everything he had done. 

“What are you doing?” Poe said. 

“Sorry,” Kylo said. “I suppose I was...curious.”

”It’s just an old scar. It’s pretty...unsightly.”

Kylo looked pained. “Nothing about you could be called unsightly. They’re part of you.”

”I did terrible things.”

”If Senator Organa told you that, she’s wrong.”

”She...” Poe wished he could say she didn’t. Instead, he could remember her all but advancing towards him in anger, and despite the fact that she was a rather short woman, he’d felt a sort of fear that she would slap him again. The woman who thought that he was simultaneously the worst monster ever born, and a worthy heir to her legacy. 

Kylo must have sensed it. “How long did incidents like this go on?”

”A while.” Poe sighed. “She...really built me up as this worthy hero to her legacy, but when I disappointed her, it was like she revoked that idea.” A beat. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I don’t need her in our bed.”

”We’ll deal with her tomorrow or so.” Kylo kissed his forehead. “Sleep, dear heart. You earned it.”

”I love you, Kylo.”

”You don’t have to tell me,” Kylo said. “I already know.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Dreams are made of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626697) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Closer to the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709161) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Your wish is my command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745926) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
